Stranded
by Bml1997
Summary: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Trixy all go out on a fishing trip. A storm comes up and Trixy and Private are swept off the boat by a huge wave. They then find themselves stranded ashore a mysterious, uncharted island. Meanwhile, Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico are searching the seas for their missing comrades. Sequel to Adventures in London. Includes Skilene, Trivate, Kocelia.
1. Surprise! I'm Here!

**A.N.—Hello, readers!**

**Trixy: Yes, hello!**

**Me: Right, okay, here is my newest story! Yay! XD**

**Trixy: And as you can all see, I'm back to comment and criticize it! ;)**

**Me: Uh, yeah...sure. Anyway...**

**Both: Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Surprise! I'm here!

(Nobody's POV)

Trixy hops into the penguin habitat at the Central Park Zoo. Ever since that eventful mission to the Amazon and her getting kidnapped by Hans, Skippsy did not like to leave Trixy alone with Marissa and Rachel whenever she had to go away for a mission. Marissa and Rachel are still trying to regain her trust in their responsibility. Skippsy had gotten a call from a base in Canada and was going to be gone for the next three weeks, so Trixy was to stay with Skipper and his team, which was fine with Trixy. Trixy looks both ways and then pulls back the fishbowl and jumps down into the HQ. She waddles into the HQ, but doesn't see anyone. She frowns. "Hello? Is anyone home?" She asks. She looks into Kowalski's lab and even checks the different secret levels just in case, but she finds no one. She shrugs and sits her backpack down and climbs into her bunk which Skipper had Rico make since she is there so often. She opens the book that she had left under her pillow and reads while she waits for the others to show up. Meanwhile the male penguins are elsewhere in the zoo.

"RINGTAIL! We're on a mission! Get your long, striped tail out of here!" Skipper shouts. He is on Rico's shoulders as he tightens a bolt on a heating pipe. Private is patching up a water pipe with some heavy-duty duct-tape. Kowalski is correctly installing an updated temperature regulator that he had made the other night. King Julian just stands there flicking his tail as he watches them.

"And why would I be doing that, stinky penguin?" Julian asks. Skipper grunts with the strain of turning the bolt.

"Because this is for penguin personnel only, and you're distracting!" The wrench slips and Skipper slips with it and falls off of Rico's shoulders and lands unhappily on the floor. He reclaims the red wrench and moves on to another bolt and repeated his actions from the first bolt, except without falling.

"I, your king, am not being the distracting one. It is you who are being the distracting one!"

"Ringtail, I don't have the time for your incessant jibber-jabber! Kowalski! What's the status on that thingamajig of yours?"

"I'm almost finished, sir. I just need to calibrate it and then I'll be done." Kowalski says as he starts pushing buttons on the temperature instrument. Skipper nods as he finishes the last bolt.

"Private, status report!"

"Um, we just ran out of tape." Private says.

"Did you get to finish?"

"I don't think so, sir."

"Drat. Rico! Tape the boy!" Rico regurgitates a roll of duct tape and tapes Private to a pipe. "Rico, you know that that's not what I meant. Untape the private." Rico chuckles and untapes Private carefully and hands him the roll of tape.

"Uh, thank you, Rico." Private then finishes taping the pipe. "All done, Skippah!" Skipper nods.

"Okay, so Kowalski, we're just waiting on you now." Kowalski glances back at him and continues to calibrate the thing and then once he has finished steps back away from it.

"The cooling-device is installed, sir; we can leave now." Kowalski says.

"Excellent, let's leave, team!" Skipper says while rubbing his flippers together. The penguins then slide from the room. Skipper slides back suddenly. "Ringtail, you get out of here, too. I can't have you messing with Kowalski's high-techy cooling device." Julian doesn't move an inch.

"You will not be bossy bossing me what to do, bossy, stinky water-bird." Julian says. Skipper sighs agrivatedly. He then grabs Julian and tosses him out and shuts the door behind them.

"Ringtail, now get a move on, or I'll make you."

"You will not be threatening the king!"

"I will if the king in question isn't moving his royal pain of a behind out from a restricted area. Now move it, Ringtail."

"Ah! I will not be standing these insulty insults that you are speaking to me." Julian throws his tail over his shoulders and marches haughtily out. Skipper rolls his eyes and slides off to catch up with his team. He catches up with them right outside of Marlene's habitat. They all then continue on to their own habitat and jump down into their HQ. Immediately Skipper felt that something was...different than how he had left it.

"_Snnnnnnoooorrree..._" says something in the HQ. Skipper jumps back.

"What the deuce?!" he exclaims. A shadow sits up in one of the bunks.

"Huh? Wha—Skippah? Guys? Is that you?" Skipper sighs in relief. It was only Trixy.

"Trixy, what the flipping flounder are you doing here?"

"Didn't Skippsy tell you that she had a solo mission and that she was sending me here?"

"Uh, no. She has not."

"Oh...well, surprise! I'm here!" Skipper shakes his head.

"So, how long are you going to be here this time, soldier?"

"Um, I think Skippsy said anywheah from three to four weeks."

"That's a long solo mission...where is she being sent?"

"Canada."

"Oh...alright...How long have you been here?" Trixy laughs.

"Not much longah than thirty minutes to an hour." Skipper nods and looks at the clock.

"Okay, everyone, lights out in two minutes!" Everyone nods in reply. In two minutes everyone is in their own bunk and the lights go out.


	2. Skipper's Idea

**A.N.—Here is chapter 2! :)**

**Trixy: Hmm, this chapter seems okay...**

**Me: Glad you like it (Rolls eyes)**

**Both: Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 2: Skipper's Idea

The next morning Skipper wakes up even earlier than usual. He decides to check his answering machine. There are over a hundred and fifty missed-calls and messages. He frowns and plays the first one;

"**_Hey, Skips. Knowing you, you probably won't think to check this until after Trixy is there, but hey here's hoping. I was called away on a mission for some Canadians, but where they are sending me is classified...you know how that's like. Well, if you're like your usual self, it's probably about 0400 hours now that your listening to this. You should go back to sleep for a couple more hours. Goodbye, Skips, I'll be back to pick-up Trixy in three or four weeks! Oh, and thanks!_**" Says Skippsy. Skipper glances at the clock; it was now 0401 hours. Skippsy guessed when he'd get up correctly, which made him start thinking.

_Am I too predictable? Maybe it's about time we switched it up some._ Skipper waddles over to his coffee machine. _Maybe...Maybe it's time we took a trip away from our routine...Hmmm..._ He pours some coffee into his favorite mug and sits down at the table. In a few hours his team and Trixy, who is practically a member of his team, awaken and meet him at the table groggily.

"Morning, Skippah." say both Trixy and Private yawning. Skipper nods at them.

"Good morning, team." Skipper says. Kowalski sits his head down on the table and falls back asleep. He had gotten up an hour after lights out with a new idea for an invention and had stayed up until some time around 0300 hours when he fell asleep in his lab. Skipper shakes his head with a sigh and slides a cup of coffee in Kowalski's direction. "Kowalski! Wake up!"

"No, Cecelia, five more minutes..." Kowalski mumbles turning his head and almost knocking over the cup of coffee. Private, Trixy, and Skipper all raise a non-exsistent eyebrow.

"Rico, if you will." Rico nods and regurgitates a chainsaw and holds it up above his head.

"Mwahahaha!" Rico laughs as he starts to lower the saw towards Kowalski's head.

"RICO! No. I meant wake him up, not scare him to death!" Rico frowns but puts the saw away.

"Awww man." Rico instead regurgitates a pair of cymbals and crashes them right behind Kowalski's head. Kowalski immediately sits up wide awake and surprised.

"Agh! Rico!" Kowalski exclaims. "A simple nudge would have been sufficient." Rico chuckles. Kowalski then notices the cup of coffee and takes it. "Thank you, sir." Skipper nods.

"No problem, Kowalski." Skipper says. He waits for everyone to get settled with their breakfasts. "I've been thinking lately that we've settled into a very predictable routine. I think it's about time we switched it up a bit...maybe we should take a short trip of some sort." Rico quickly regurgitates his flyer about a Nordic cruise and taps it repeatedly.

"Ipper! Pwease! 'Ere! 'Ere! 'Ere!" Rico says.

"Sorry, Rico, that's not until next year." Kowalski says checking the date on the flyer.

"Awww man. Den where we goin'?"

"Actually, I was thinking a simple fishing trip out on the great blue." Skipper says.

"The ocean? You mean deep sea fishing?" Kowalski asks.

"Exactly! That way we could not possibly end up in Hoboken like our last fishing trip."

"Oh yay! A fishing trip!" Private exclaims clapping his flippers and jumping up and down.

"This sounds like it'll be fun!" Trixy says grinning. Skipper nods.

"I suppose that the _S.S. Penguin_ is ready again for some nautical mischief...and this does appear to be the time of year to do deep sea fishing, since the largest fish will be moving the closest to the top of the ocean due to the plentiful smaller fish eating the ocean bugs at the top of the water. And—" Kowalski says.

"—That sounds great, Kowalski. Glad you like the idea." Skipper says interrupting Kowalski's lecture. "How about you, Rico? What do you think of the idea?" Rico clears his throat.

"_FIIIIIIISSSH_!" Rico sings in reply. Skipper nods.

"Alright, then that's what we'll do. Get your things together, we'll leave for the ocean first thing in the AM tomorrow." The others nod and immediately go off to gather their equipment and other asorted things that they felt that they would need. After that they all go check on their little sloop.

"Uh, Skippah. I think the mast is loose." Trixy says.

"What makes you think that? The thing is as fit as a fiddle." Skipper pats the boat and it falls apart and Trixy falls into the boat ruins. She then looks at Skipper and crosses her flippers.

"You were saying, sir?" Skipper gives her a small slightly embarrassed grin.

"Well, almost as fit as a fiddle." Trixy rolls her eyes with a sigh. "Alright, team, if we're going on that fishing trip tomorrow, we need to fix this pronto." The others nod and they all begin to work on the boat. After about an hour and a half of work, the _S.S. Penguin_ is once again a sea worthy fishing vessel and not a pile of scrap metal.

"Hey, guys." says Marlene as she hops own into their HQ. "Um...What are you doing?"

"We're preparing for our fishing trip tomorrow." Skipper says.

"Oh..." Marlene nods slowly. "You do know that Alice will be here again tomorrow. How are you gong to disguise your disappearances?"

"Easily, Marlene, we will use Kowalski's new robo-penguins."

"Robo-penguins? Are you sure their safe? What if they malfunction?"

"If they malfunction, then do you think you could turn on the holograms?"

"Uh, yeah...yeah, I can. You said that you guys leave tomorrow? How early?"

"I'd say that we will leave about 0600 hours."

"Oh, okay. Well, I hope that you all have a nice trip!" Marlene then goes back to here habitat. Skipper scratches his head. He was wondering why Marlene had come over and then just left. He shrugs and goes back to gathering his fishing gear.


	3. The Ocean

**A.N.–Okay here is chapter 3!**

**Trixy: This chapter somehow gives me a feeling of foreboding...**

**Me: It's supposed to.**

**Trixy: Oh.**

**Both: Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Ocean

The next morning Skipper wakes his team at 0300 hours to make sure that they had everything and hadn't forgotten something that they would have to go back for. Also, there is the issue of getting the boat out of the zoo. But before they could start on that problem, they had to set up the robo-penguins.

"You're sure that these will work, Kowalski?" Skipper asks. Kowalski shrugs.

"I'm 89.27 % sure that they will, sir." Kowalski replies.

"Hmm, that's good enough for me. Set them up."

"Aye, aye, sir!" Kowalski gets four penguin-like robots out from his lab and brings them topside. He then turns them each on. A couple of them waddle around, while the other two wave. "See? They work fine, Skipper." Skipper nods.

"So they do, Kowalski. Well, then let's go get the boat and go on our trip." Marlene comes over to the two penguins.

"Hey guys...so you're about to leave, huh?" she asks. Skipper nods.

"Yeah, we just need to figure out a way to get the boat to the river."

"Oh...So how long will you be gone?"

"I'd estimate about a day...Why?"

"Uh, no reason." Marlene grins, Skipper looks suspiciously at her.

"Well, there obviously was a reason or you wouldn't have asked."

"No. Trust me, there wasn't a reason...it was just...just a question." Skipper just looks at her then shrugs.

"Alright if you say so...Do you know how to turn on the holograms for in case Kowalski's little geekatrons mess up?" Marlene nods.

"Yeah...yeah he showed me yesterday." Skipper nods.

"Good...Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah...bye." Marlene waves as she goes back to her own habitat. "Oh! And good luck with your fishing trip!" Skipper nods and hops down into the HQ. When he gets down there, Kowalski had already shrank the boat with his shrink ray.

"I think we're ready to go, sir." Kowalski says. Skipper nods.

"Excellent. Let's go team." Skipper says. The others nod and all five of them then slide off to the East River with their fishing equipment and the shrunken fishing vessel. Once they get there they put the little boat in the water and Kowalski zaps it. They then all get into the boat and start the boat down the river to the ocean. Within an hour, they make it. Skipper sits back with a fishing rod at the tiller, Kowalski fishes near the bow of the boat, and Rico, Private, and Trixy fish off the sides.

"Hey I think I've got something!" exclaims Kowalski pulling back on the rod. The line suddenly snaps and Kowalski falls back. "Or rather had something." he looks up at the sky and frowns. "Uh, sir, I think that there's a storm coming."

"A storm? On a day as pretty as this? I don't think so, soldier." Skipper says.

"But, sir! Those clouds appear to be the start of cumulonimbus clouds!"

"Which means?" Skipper glances boredly at the scientist as he casts out another line.

"Cumulonimbus clouds are basically thunderstorm clouds."

"Kowalski, I highly doubt that there's a thunderstorm approaching us anytime soon. So, please 86 the jibber jabber before you scare away the fish." Kowalski sighs.

"Yes, sir." The penguins fish in silence for a few minutes.

"Skippah? How can talking up here scare away the fish? I mean it's not like they can hear us...Can they?" Trixy asks. Skipper shrugs.

"I don't know, Trixy. Kowalski?" Skipper says.

"Talking doesn't necessarily scare fish away. But loud, and I _do_ mean _loud_, noises will." Kowalski says. "And also vibrations can frighten them."

"Oh..." says Trixy. "Then why did Kowalski have to stop talking, Skippah? It's too quiet out here." Skipper looks at her and then sighs.

"Alright, Kowalski, you can proceed _quietly_ with that nonsensical gibberish of yours." Skipper says. Kowalski nods, but doesn't say anything. "Kowalski, I said you could talk now."

"I know, sir. I just don't have anything to say." Kowalski replies.

"Oh." Once again it is silent. This time, though, the silence wasn't that of five penguins quietly fishing. No, it was a different quiet. The unsettling type of quiet that above it floats the feeling that something is about to happen.


	4. Gigantic Waves

**A.N.—Aaaannnndddd, here is chapter 4! :D**

**Trixy: Agh! Help! I'm drowning!**

**Me: Uh, no. You're not.**

**Trixy: I know.**

**Me: O–kaaaay...**

**Both: Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Gigantic Waves

Suddenly a crack of lightening floods the once brilliant blue sky with bright white light. Skipper looks up and sees the thunderclouds that Kowalski had mentioned moments beforehand. He frowns as thunder starts to roll.

"Alright, Kowalski, your thundercloud suspicion may have some credibility." Skipper says. Kowalski nods.

"I—" he starts but Skipper stops him.

"Kowalski, there will be no 'I told you so's allowed on this fishing trip. Got it?"

"_*__Sigh*_ Yes, sir, Skipper." Another flash of lightening colors the sky followed by a very loud clap of thunder. Trixy jumps and rocks the boat.

"Steady, Trixy. Don't upset the boat." Trixy looks nervously at Skipper.

"S-s-sorry, sir. I'll try not to." she says. Again a clap of thunder rolls through the now cloudy sky. Trixy gives a small, barely audible yelp and grabs onto Private in fear. Private, though he had been surprised by Trixy's sudden clamping on to his shoulder, calmly puts his flipper over her shoulders and holds her closer.

"Shhh, Trixy. It's okay. Remembah, the thundah cannot hurt you. It's just a noise." he whispers. She nods. Lightning flashes again across the now dark sky. The water begins to get choppy. The waves begin to grow in both size and speed. The wind also picks up.

"Quick! Rico, cut the main sail!" Skipper shouts into the wind. Rico salutes.

" 'Es, 'ir!" he says as he lowers the sail.

"Or was it hoist?" Skipper taps his forehead in rapid thinking. "Let's see...when the weather's getting moist, always cut, never hoist. Yeah, it was cut." Now the rain starts. It starts as a light drizzle, but then it becomes quick, freezing cold, almost horizontal, large raindrops. The waves under the boat grow even more and soon the little sloop is pitched left and right, up and down. The little boat is bounced from one large wave crest to the next. "Everyone! Hold on!"

"What else would you expect us to do, Skippah? Jump into the watah?" Trixy yells into the wind and rain.

"This isn't the time for sarcasm, soldier! Just do what you're told!"

"Yes, sir; sorry, sir!" Skipper holds onto the tiller for dear life, Kowalski and Rico grab onto the mast, and Private and Trixy grip onto a side of the boat. All of a sudden the boat is engulfed by a wave of monstrous volume and size. As the boat tips out of the wave, Private and Trixy lose their grips on the boat's side. Skipper spits out a mouth-full of sea water once the boat is no longer submerged.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, sir." says Kowalski.

"Yup." says Rico. Trixy and Private do not reply. Skipper looks around.

"Private? Trixy? Are you okay?" Skipper calls. There is still no reply. Kowalski and Rico also look around. There is no sign of the two privates. Skipper looks at Kowalski. "Analysis, Kowalski, ASAP." Kowalski takes out his now soggy options clipboard.

"It would seem, Skipper, that they must have been washed off the boat during one of those larger waves." Kowalski says.

"So they're...?"

"Probably, sir...but, they are strong swimmers so there's a small, minuscule chance that they're not...you know." Skipper nods.

"Well, then that's the chance we'll go with. We will find our soldiers whether it's the last thing we'll do." Kowalski and Rico nod.

"Agreed."

Meanwhile, Trixy and Private are having probably the hardest struggle of their lives. They try to keep their heads above the surface of the ocean, but as soon as they are able to fight their way up, they are shoved down once again by another giant wave in the churning water. But, still they fight the water. Soon, and about as sudden as the storm had come, the storm quietens. The sea calms. The winds cease their harsh blow and the rain slackens and stops completely. Private and Trixy push their way to the surface again and this time do not get pushed back down.

"_*Cough! Cough! Cough!*_ Private!?" Trixy calls.

"_*Cough! Cough!*_ Ovah here!" Private calls back. There is a considerable amount of water filled distance between the two. They swim towards each other and meet at the halfway mark between them panting and exhausted.

"I..._*cough*_ I think I can see land way ovah there." Private looks at where she is pointing.

"I think I can _*cough...cough*_ see it too." Trixy gives a tired nod.

"Let's try for it." Private nods. The each take a deep breath and swim as fast as their physically and mentally tried feathered bodies could manage. Then they begin to slow. There is just so much water and they have only just so much energy left. They get about a third of the way to the island and lose consciousness from over exhaustion.

* * *

**A.N.—Don't you just LOVE cliffhangers? XD**

**Trixy: NO! **

**Me: :P Don't worry. I'll continue ASAP!**

**Trixy: You bettah.**

**Me: Was that a threat?**

**Trixy: *Shrugs* I dunno...maybe...**


	5. I Don't Know

**A.N.— Here's the next chapter! And one quick note; I'm going to start using British slang in here, I'll have a 'definition' for what ever slang I use at the bottom of the chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Trixy: So you continued somewhat soon, I suppose.**

**Me: That I did...and you still haven't said whether or not that was a threat.**

**Trixy: *Shrugs* And I never shall. Well, readers, we shall stop talking now and let you guys read! XD**

* * *

Chapter 5: I Don't Know

Trixy and Private drag themselves coughing and sputtering and panting onto the island and collapse. They were lucky to get to the island in the first place because they almost didn't make it. And they _wouldn't_ have if they hadn't had help. Help? Who helped them? They're not really sure. They _do_ know, though, that she was gray, fish-like, nice, and oddly familiar.

"Priv, I th-think we...think we made it." Trixy pants.

"Yeah..." Private replies. They both drag their tired selves into sitting positions.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, Trix. Stranded on some random island, I suppose."

"What island do you suppose?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Where do you think the othahs are? Do you think they're okay?"

"I-I don't know...I hope they're okay."

"Private?"

"Yes, Trixy?"

"Are we okay?"

"I guess so...I mean we're still alive, aren't we?" Trixy nods.

"Yes, but do you think we're _safe_?" Private shrugs.

"I don't know."

"Private?"

"Yes?" Trixy stands up a bit too quickly and gets slightly light-headed and woozy, the wooziness mostly being caused by her intake of a large amount of sea water. She quickly covers her beak with a flipper.

"Erm, one moment!" She rushes over to behind a large rock. Private looks over at the deep blue sea and sighs. Trixy returns in a few minutes and sits back down beside Private, her feathers have a slight green tinge to them.

"Feeling bettah?" she shrugs.

"I guess a bit bettah...Anyway, what I was going to ask you was; what are we going to do now?"

"I'm not sure...I guess we ought to explore the island and see if we can find a way to get out of here and back to New York." Trixy nods.

"Yes..." She stands back up and then grabs Private by his flippers and pulls him up too. "But maybe we should start by finding some sort of sheltah or something for the night, since it is almost sunset and I don't think that it would be very safe to stay out on the beach of a mysterious island..." Private nods.

"I agree. Let's go find somewheah to kip tonight and then tomorrow we can explore the island." Trixy nods.

"Tallyho!" She exclaims with a laugh as she starts towards the interior of the island. She glances back and sees Private give her a funny look. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Private says with a slight chuckle. Trixy crosses her flippers.

"No. 'Nothing' would not have earned that look. So, I shall repeat my question; what?" Private sighs.

"It's just seems like forevah since I last heard you say that."

"That's because it _has_ been yonks*****."

"Yonks? Wow I haven't heard that word since...since our last trip to London." Trixy nods with a laugh.

"Yeah. You know, Priv? We could use all of the strictly British phrases we want while we're here, I mean there's no one here to ask 'what?' if we did." Private considers this and nods.

"I dare say we could! That's a smashing***** idea! Let's do it!" They high-five laughing.

"Well, we probably ought to start looking for a kipping spot before the sun goes down."

"Yes. Let's go look for one." They start into the island's forested interior.

* * *

**British Slang Meanings: **

***Yonks — ages**

***Smashing — excellent**


	6. Back at the Zoo And the Boat

**A.N.— Okay here is chapter 6!**

**Trixy: Where's Private and I?**

**Me: Not in this chapter...You two will be in _next_ chapter.**

**Trixy: Oh.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Back at the Zoo and the Boat

Marlene is sitting in front of her little cave. She glances over at the penguin habitat where Kowalski's little robo-penguins are still 'waddling' around. She sighs. Then she sees Julian, Maurice, and Mort hop down into the penguin habitat, and in doing so, they accidentally knock one of the robots off the ice-flow and into the pool. It short-circuits as soon as it hits the water and then the other three short-circuit as well and fall over.

"Uh, Maurice...do these penguins look...deadish to you?" Julian asks looking to his right hand lemur as he leans over a flat-headed penguin robot.

"The feet killed the bossy penguin!" Mort gasps.

"No! No, let's not be skipping to pointing the blame around." Marlene hops into the habitat. "We can say the otter killed them! Let's leave, my subjects, before we are suspects!"

"Julian, wait!" Marlene calls at the quickly retreating lemurs. "They're not really dead, they're just robots." She then shakes her head with a sigh and surveys the lemur-created destruction. One of the robots is still spazzing and sparking. One has sunk all the way to the bottom of their pool. And the other two are just laying lifeless on their sides. Marlene grabs one of these and drags it into the penguins' HQ and drops it in. She repeats the process with the other still one and the one that had been sparking. Lastly she dives down after the one in the pool and then delivers it into the HQ as well. Marlene drops down into the HQ and walks into Kowalski's lab where she grabs his hologram projector and carries it up topside and flips the switch on its side. A green holographic image of the penguins smiling and waving appears. She walks back to her own habitat and sits down once again in front of her cave. "I wonder if they'll be back before sunset..."

_**-Meanwhile-**_

"What's our coordinates, Kowalski?" Skipper asks. Kowalski flips the page of his soggy clipboard to a picture of a map.

"Uh...I'm not sure, sir." Kowalski replies as he frowns at his crudely drawn map.

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"I mean that I do not know where we are now, sir, to know our coordinates. And since it's still daylight, Skipper, I can't tell where we are by the stars' positions."

"Great. That's just great. Firstly two of my soldiers are washed off the boat in a storm, and now we don't know where the Hoover Dam we are." Skipper sighs and puts his flipper to his forehead in irritation. Kowalski just looks out at the never ending ocean and gets an idea.

"Sir! Do we still have any cell phones here that haven't been ruined by the storm?" Skipper looks at Kowalski as if he had grown another head.

"What?" Kowalski sighs.

"If we have any working cell phones I could possibly use the GPS on it to find our location."

"Oh...Rico? Have any cell phones?" Skipper turns towards him to see him sticking a stick of TNT into a mouth of a fish. Rico puts it behind his back with an 'innocent' grin and chuckle.

"Huh?" Rico asks. Skipper rolls his eyes.

"Cell phone. Do we have any with us?"

"Oh...uh..." Rico then regurgitates Kowalski's smart phone. "Here oo go." He gives it to Skipper.

"So _that's_ where my phone went!" Kowalski exclaims. "I've been searching for this thing ever since we got back from London!" Rico looks off at the sea whistling. Kowalski rolls his eyes and takes his cell phone from Skipper. He quickly looks at it.

**1 Missed Call.**

_Who would have tried calling me?_ Kowalski clicks on the number.

**Cecelia Tux.**

Kowalski's eyes widen a bit in surprise. _She called me? I wonder why..._

"Is there a problem, soldier?" asks Skipper wreaking Kowalski's train of thought.

"Wha–Oh, no, Skipper. I was just seeing who I had a missed call from."

"Well, now that you've waisted our time on that, how about finding our coordinates so maybe we can figure out where we are?"

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir." Kowalski gets on the GPS app then face-flippers himself.

"What?"

"I don't have any service bars." Kowalski gives a sheepish grin. Skipper rolls his eyes with an exasperated sigh.


	7. A Pair of Yellow Eyes

**A.N.—Here's the next chapter!**

**Trixy: Yes! I'm in this one!**

**Me: Excited much? *Raises eyebrow***

**Trixy: Wha–No! No, of course not.**

**Me: Uh huh, suuurrre. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Pair of Yellow Eyes

The next day Trixy and Private sit out on the beach. They had spent the past night up in one of the coconut trees on the edge of the forest. Trixy is now doodling in the sand with some random stick that she had found. Private is staring off into space at the sea. Trixy finishes her drawing and looks at it and then looks up at Private, she follows his gaze out to the open sea.

"Do you see anything interesting out there, Priv?" She asks with a slight chuckle. Private shakes his head slowly.

"No...Why? Do you?" Private replies glancing over at Trixy.

"Nope..." Trixy goes back to her sand drawing and frowns at it before wiping it back out and starting afresh on a different sand picture. Eventually she sighs and tosses her stick away. "Private, I'm tired of sitting here. Let's go explore the island or something." Private nods slowly.

"Yeah...maybe we'll be able to find a way home." Private slowly stands up after Trixy.

"That's the spirit! Come on, then." Trixy grabs Private by a flipper and practically drags him after her.

"Trixy—Trixy, I can walk myself, you don't have to drag me along behind like a rag doll."

"Oh, hehe, sorry, Priv. I suppose I was just in a hurry to do something." Trixy releases Private and waits for him to dust himself off and then starts waddling ahead again. They weave silently in and out between trees.

**_Grrrrrrrroooooowwwwwwl..._**

Trixy stops in her tracks and looks around. "Psst. Priv, did you hear that?" Private stops walking.

"Here what, Trix?"

"That growly noise." Private looks at her and shakes his head.

"No, can't say that I did."

**_Meeeeoooowwwwwrrrrrrroooooow wwwl..._**

"On second thought, I may hear it." Private whispers as he too starts to search his surroundings for the cause of the mysterious growling.

**_*Snap!*_**

The sound sounded as if it was just behind them, they could feel the heat of something staring at them on their backs. Private and Trixy look nervously at each other before slowly turning around. In the trees and brush they see a pair of fierce bright yellow eyes. Then it is gone. Trixy and Private look at each other again.

"Wha–What do you think that was, Private?" Trixy asks.

"I–I don't know...and something tells me we probably don't _want_ to know either." Private replies. Trixy nods slowly.

"Maybe...maybe we need to keep moving." Private nods.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." They once again start walking through the island forest, but this time a bit quicker than they were going at first. They also went the opposite direction of whatever those yellow eyes belonged to. Eventually they come to what appears to be a forked path; the two penguins stop and look down the two paths. "I think we should take the left path, Trixy."

"No. I'm pretty sure it's the right path."

"But Trix, when it comes to paths you're always supposed to go left."

"Yes, but you always go left unless you must take a right which is the case now."

"The right is most likely a dead-end."

"No, the left is probably a loop back to where you are now." They each stare angrily at the other. "I propose we each go our own way and see who the Buckingham was right."

"I'll second that motion." Private nods. They then shake flippers.

"Best of British*****, Priv." Trixy says with a quick snap of a salute. They then both start down their chosen paths.

* * *

**British Slang:**

***Best of British — Good luck**


	8. Oyoyloloyo!

**A.N.—Okay, this chapter is kind of short. I'm sorry, but for some odd reason, I can't seem to write any long chapters so far in this fanfic :P**

**Trixy: Uhhh, this chapter seems rathah random, don't you think?**

**Me: *Shrugs* I suppose it is. Well, random or not, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Oyoyloloyo!

"Kowalski, you better have a way to get our positioning." Skipper says as he looks agrivatedly at his lieutenant. "We won't know where the private and Trixy could be until you have our map coordinates." Skipper crosses his flippers. Kowalski nods slowly.

"I...I think I may have an idea, sir...but I'll need tools, some other assorted metal objects and a cell phone." Kowalski says tapping his flipper on the tip of his beak. Skipper looks at Rico. Rico nods and regurgitates a red tool kit, some old radio parts, and a roll of copper wire. "What about the cell phone?"

"I think you've already got one, soldier." Skipper gives Kowalski a look and Kowalski glances down to his smart phone.

"But, Skipper! This is a very expensive cell phone with a calculator...and, and—" Skipper slaps Kowalski upside the head.

"You aren't telling me that you value your little phone to the lives of Private and Trixy, are you, soldier?" Kowalski shakes his head while rubbing the spot where Skipper had slapped him.

"No, sir. Of course not, sir. I'll get right to it." Kowalski snaps a quick salute and gathers up the materials Rico had provided.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Agh!" Screams Trixy as she slides down her path. She glances behind her and sees the group of five penguins, each of which were painted with various paint colors in various patterns.

"Oyoyoyololololyoyoyo!" Say the pack of penguins raising their sticks into the air with large grins.

"What the Buckingham's wrong with you, birds? Penguins eat fish! Fish! Do I look like a fish to you? I shouldn't!" Trixy slides and then collides with something black and white.

"Oof!" They both exclaim.

"Trixy?!" Private exclaims.

"Private!" Trixy replies. "No time for chitchat now, Priv. We've got trouble." Trixy motions back behind her at the small pack of crazy, cannibal penguins.

"I know what you mean." Private motions to another similar pack behind him.

"Buckingham. This really is just not our day; first that big, mysterious, growly pussy*****, and now we're getting chased by a bunch of penguins who seem to think that we're their dinnah! What the Buckingham is wrong with this island?!"

"I don't know, Trixy, but unless we want to be their dinnah, I suggest we had bettah leg it*****." Trixy nods.

"Lets go then, I don't really fancy***** to be a meal right now." Private and Trixy slide away from the cannibals and climb up a coconut tree, panting.

"I think we...think we lost them..."

"I hope we did, Priv."

"Oyoyoyololololyo!" Says one of the cannibal penguins as it climbs up their tree.

"Buckingham! We didn't lose them."

"So I can see." Private replies. Trixy and Private climb farther up the tree.

* * *

***Pussy — cat**

***Leg it — hurry**

***Fancy — desire**


	9. The Locateratron

**A.N.— Here's chapter 9! Enjoy! :)**

**Trixy: *crosses flippers* Someone, please, teach these cannibals a lesson!**

**Me: Why? Because you don't like getting poked?**

**Trixy: *Gives annoyed look* No.**

**Me: Well then this won't bother you at all will it? *holds finger about an inch away from Trixy***

**Trixy: Please stop touching me.**

**Me: Ah, but I'm not. XD**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Locateratron

"Eureka! It's finished!" Kowalski exclaims holding up the invention. Skipper looks at him curiously.

"What is it exactly, Kowalski?"

"This is my _Locateratron_, sir."

"Which does what?" Kowalski sighs as he glances at his invention.

"It uses satellites to find our positioning through the GPS on this cell phone." Skipper nods and makes an 'ohhh' face. Kowalski shakes his head. "But there's this one teeny, tiny problem with it, Skipper." Skipper looks at Kowalski.

"Which would be what, soldier?"

"My phone battery just died." Skipper face-flippers.

"Of course it just did." Skipper sighs and turns to Rico, who was once again trying to stick explosives into some poor, luckless fish. "Rico." Rico looks up at Skipper.

"Es, sir?" He asks as he sits his combustible seafood down.

"Phone battery." Skipper holds out a flipper. Rico nods and attempts to regurgitate the requested item. Nothing comes.

"Ummmm, un mo'ent." Rico turns away and proceeds to try harder. He then frowns and shakes his head with a shrug. "Sowy, don' got it." Skipper sighs again. This day was just not going the way he wanted it. He turns back to Kowalski.

"Is there a way you can improvise?" Kowalski ponders this for a moment.

"Hmm, maybe. Rico! Do you have any triple-A batteries?" He asks. Rico nods and quickly and easily regurgitates a pack.

"Ere oo go." Kowalski takes the pack with a nod. He takes the battery off the cell phone and wraps some of the extra copper wire around some of the triple-A's and then he wires it into the phone. In a couple minutes the devise purrs to life. Kowalski grins somewhat smugly. He then pushes some of the buttons on the cell phone.

"It would appear, Skipper, that we are somewhere out in the North Atlantic out past Lower Bay."

"Kowalski, those are the funniest sounding coordinates I've ever heard." Skipper frowns at him with his flippers crossed.

"I'm sorry, sir, but that's about as precise as I can tell you." Skipper face-flippers with a sigh.

"Alright, Kowalski, but that doesn't really aid us much in finding and rescuing the private and Trixy...or us getting back ourselves." Skipper then gets an idea. "And if we never get back, Kowalski, then you won't get a new phone to return Cecelia's call with." Kowalski looks at Skipper quite surprised.

"Wha-how did you know it was from her?" Skipper grins.

"You've got to remember, I know everything that goes on in this unit." Kowalski nods and clears his throat. He then pulls out his clipboard.

"Well, sir, going by this map, there are three islands nearby. All of which are thought to be uninhabited and unexplored for the most part."

"Now _that's_ something we can work with. Good job, soldier." Skipper takes the map from Kowalski. "Rico! Set our course Northward towards that island!" Rico salutes.

"Es, 'ipper!"

**-Meanwhile-**

"Buckingham! Buckingham, Buckingham, Buckingham!" Trixy shouts quite angrily as she and Private are carried, tied to long sticks by a couple cannibal penguins. They had climbed all the way to the top of the coconut tree, but then they had ran out of tree and the cannibal just simply climbed up there and grabbed them and tossed them down to his equally crazy buddies.

"Trixy, something tells me that shouting like that isn't going to help much." Private sighs. Trixy ignores this.

"Private, at this moment I could care less whether the Buckingham or not shouting was helping anything. Okay? This day's just gone from bad, to worse to horribly worse. And I don't know about you, but I still really would rathah not be an entrée for these barmy***** birds."

"Trixy. Trixy, just calm down some, I'm sure that there's a way for us to get out of all this mess." Trixy gives an aggravated sign, but nods.

"Yes, I'm sure that there is, Priv. And it would probably be easier to figure out what the Buckingham it is if I would belt up*****." She then stops talking for a few minutes until she can't stand it any longer, which was about four minutes later. "Came up with a plan yet?" Private shakes his head.

"No, I haven't, Trix. I haven't had the time to even _begin_ to start thinking on it."

"Oh." She is then quiet again until one of the native penguins poke her in the side with a stick. "Hey, nuh uh. You aren't just going to stand there poking me. And if you want a reason, I'll give you why the Buckingham in seconds. Got it, buddy?" The penguin stares at he blankly and pokes her again with the stick.

"Ololoyoloso soloyoyolo." He says turning to another. This one grins psychotically and also grabs a stick and pokes at Trixy with it. Trixy growls.

"Stop. Poking. Me." The penguins grin and continue to poke her. "Grrrrrr! That's it! Plan or no plan, these guys are going down." She struggles against the bonds of the rope holding her to the stick. Private sighs; this was getting them nowhere fast.

* * *

***Barmy — Crazy**

***Belt up — Shut up / zip it**


	10. Veronica

**A.N.—After a LONG thing of troublesome writer's block, here is chapter 10. I'm sooo sorry for the wait.**

**Trixy: She really is.**

**Me: Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 10: Veronica

Marlene looks at the penguin habitat with a sigh. _'Where are they? They should have been back by now.' _She stands up and walks into her cave and picks up a framed picture. "What's keeping you guys away, Skipper? I thought that you said that you'd be back last night." she whispers to herself as she sets the photo of Skipper down.

"Ugh. Dinner time." says Alice outside of the habitat. She dumps a pail full of fish into Marlene's habitat and then heads towards the penguin habitat with another pail-full.

Marlene holds her breath as she watches Alice. "Please don't notice. Please don't notice. Please don't notice." she whispers, crossing her small otters claws.

"Here, lazy animals. Dinner." She dumps the fish into the habitat. "Why did the electronic feeder pick now to go out of all times? Why not during Todd's shift?" she mumbles irately as she walks away. "I'll have to get him to fix that..."

Marlene sighs in relief. "Thank goodness she didn't notice." She then goes over to the penguin habitat and gathers up their fish and brings them into the HQ. Marlene puts them in the freezer part of the refrigerator. "I hope that they'll be fine with frozen tuna when they get back." she mumbles. She looks around the HQ before she leaves. Her sight lands on an old phone. "I wonder..." She walks over to the phone and picks it up. There is a sheet of paper next to it.

She lifts the piece of paper and looks at it. "Trixy must have left this." she says looking at the writing on it. There are numbers on it, too. "Hmm...I think I may go ask Mason and Phil what this says. Maybe it has a phone number on it." She then takes the note and exits their HQ via the hatch.

**—Meanwhile—**

Trixy struggles in her bindings. "Will. You. Stop. It!" she shouts at a penguin that is still poking her. She had long ago reached the end of her patients...if she had any.

"_Meeeoooorrrroooowwwwwl_." growls something in the shadows. The penguin cannibals look around with anxious looks.

"Oyolo! Meowrler! Meowrler!" Exclaims one of them. Instantly they start running around. Private and Trixy watch them, nervously. They had heard the growling also, but since they are still tied-up, they cannot do anything even if they wished to do so.

"_Rooooaaarrreeeeooooowww_!" Private and Trixy exchange terrified looks. A young black panther stalks out of the shadows; Private faints.

"Uh...hehe...nice kitty." says Trixy with wide eyes. The native cannibals have already ran from the scene in fear of the predatory feline. The cat looks at Trixy and, to Trixy's amazement, begins to laugh.

"Hahaha! Did you see them run?! Just like little chickens." The panther says with a young, feminine voice. She looks at Trixy's scared look, and the unconscious Private. "Oh...I didn't scare you, did I? I'm sorry." She walks over Trixy and Private and cuts their binding ropes with a claw. "I'm Veronica."

"Thank you, I'm Trixy and he," Trixy points to Private. "is Private." Veronica nods and walks over to him.

"You're exactly who I thought you were." she says. Trixy gives her a confused look. "Hunter said you were here and to be on the look out for you." She smiles.

"Huntah?...As in Private's leopard-seal friend? That Huntah?" Veronica nods.

"Yep. She told me yesterday that she and her dad and their pack were swimming through on their way to the California waters...they were a little lost since Hunter's dad refused to ask for directions, anyway, she saw your boat and the storm and helped you here to the island before she and her father had to catch up with the rest of their pack."

Trixy nods slowly. "Oh...so that's how Priv and I got here..."

Veronica nods. "Yep!" She then looks at Private. "Is he going to be okay?" Trixy looks over at him also and shrugs.

"Probably he will...he normally only does this around badgahs...and you're most certainly not a badgah."

Veronica shakes her head with a laugh. "You've got that right. I'm not a badger."

"So I see..." Trixy looks around. "Say, Veronica, do you know of somewheah that Private and I could kip that we'd be safe from those penguin-eating penguins?"

Veronica nods. "Yep. You two can come stay in my cave." she smiles, her long, sharp canines gleam in the sunlight, making Trixy a bit nervous.

"Oh, okay. Thank you." Trixy goes to lift Private. "Oh, Buckingham." she grunts. "You really ought to easy up some on the Winkies, Priv."

"Can I help?"

Trixy nods. "That would be nice if you could."

Veronica nods and lays down in front of Trixy. "Drape him over my back." Trixy does this and Veronica stands up. "Okay, my cave is this way." She starts walking off into the surrounding trees and Trixy slides right behind her.


	11. Arg! There Be Pirates and Caves!

**A.N.—Here is chapter 11! Yay!**

**Trixy: She's just happy because she finally got a decent break in her writer's block, and finally has another chapter that hit a thousand words.**

**Me: Yup! I've missed my longer chapters! Anyway, enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 11: Arg! There Be Pirates and Caves.

"Drop anchor!" Orders Skipper just as the boat comes to the shore of the island.

"Aye, aye, 'Ipper!" replies Rico with a salute. He waddles over to the edge of the boat and regurgitates an anchor with a chain and drops it over the side into the water. He then attaches the chain to the boat. Skipper nods in acknowledgement.

"Alright, men, operation: Explore Island, is a go!" Skipper makes a motion towards the island. Kowalski and Rico nod and then all three of them hop over the side of the boat onto the sandy shore. Kowalski looks around with a pair of binoculars.

"Uh, Skipper,...you may want to see this..." He says as he turns towards Skipper. Skipper walks over to Kowalski and takes the binoculars from him. He looks over in the direction that Kowalski had.

"Hoover Dam!" He lowers the binoculars and looks back at Rico and Kowalski. "It would appear that we've found a pirate-ship, boys."

"Pi'ates?" Rico asks. Both Kowalski and Skipper nod.

"Let's go see what they're up to."

"Uh, sir, shouldn't we first look for Private and Trixy before spying on a couple of pirates?" Kowalski asks giving Skipper a look. Skipper looks at him.

"Oh, yeah, right...but, what if the pirates have them? Hmm, Kowalski?"

"Skipper, why the Hydrogen atom would a couple of pirates capture two small penguins? That's silly."

Skipper crosses his flippers and gives Kowalski a cold, unamused look. "That's exactly what Manfredi and Johnson thought back in the warm waters of the Caribbean. And do you see them here now? _No_." Kowalski rolls his eyes and does not reply. Skipper turns back towards the pirate-ship with the binoculars. "Alright, men, operation: Pirate Spy, commences...pause for dramatic effect..._Now_! Move out!" He motions towards the pirates and then jumps into a belli-slide. Kowalski and Rico follow suite. Skipper dives behind a bolder on the shoreline and Kowalski and Rico slide there right behind him. "Binoculars." Skipper orders holding out a flipper. Rico regurgitates them into his flipper. Skipper takes them and looks at the pirates.

One of the pirates suddenly sniffs the air. And then has a sick grin on his face. "Penguins..." he says. He turns around and Skipper gets a good look at him with his binoculars. His beak falls open and with wide eyes he slowly lowers the binoculars.

"Officer X." He mumbles.

"Actually, Skipper, I believe it is Pirate X, now." Kowalski says. Skipper shoots him a look and Kowalski stops talking.

**_-Meanwhile-_**

"Alright. This _should_ be it." Veronica says. She stops walking in front of a medium sized cave. Trixy looks at her curiously.

"Should be? So there's the possibility of it not being your cave?" Trixy asks. Veronica gives Trixy a somewhat embarrassed look.

"Well...It's just that...well, I've been in a lot of the different caves here...I just can't remember which one this one is..."

"Oh." Trixy nods.

"Yeah...so, anyway, I _think_ this is the one I was thinking of. Let's go make sure." Just then Private begins to stir.

"Ohhhhhhh..." He moans quietly as he sits up. Trixy looks at him.

"Well, it's about time you woke up." she says with a small laugh. "I was starting to think that you were just going to sleep for the rest of our stay here, Priv." Private looks at her, his mind is still kind of asleep. "Oh, and, Private, you haven't gotten to meet Veronica yet."

"Veronica? Who's she?"

"I am." Veronica says. She sits down slowly and Private slides from her back.

"Wh-What?" He looks at the panther.

"I'm Veronica." She says again. "I'm sorry for scaring you earlier. I was trying to scare the other penguins away from you two." Private continues to look at her. Veronica turns to Trixy. "Is he usually this quiet?"

"Umm, give me a second." Trixy says. She grabs Private by his flipper and drags him a bit away. "_Private!_ What the Buckingham is your problem?!"

"N-nothing!" he replies. Trixy shakes her head with crossed flippers.

"Liar." She gives Private a look. "Priv, don't make me have to slap you like Skippah, just tell me what's going on, please." Private shakes his head. Trixy takes a deep breath and clenches her flippers by her sides. "Private. I do not have the patience left for this. I'm in a terrible mood, in the slight case you hadn't noticed, and I would like you to tell me what is wrong. Okay? So, what's wrong?"

Private sighs. "Trixy. Seriously, nothing is wrong. I was just kind of surprised to wake up near a panthah!"

"She's a nice panthah, though. Veronica is a friend of Huntah's."

"What?" Private gives her a curious look. Trixy nods.

"Huntah helped us get to this island after we almost drowned it that storm. Remembah that? And after Huntah dropped us off here, she told Veroncia that we were here and to keep a watch out for us."

"Oh..." Private looks back towards where they had left Veronica. "Alright, then." He slides back that way and Trixy follows him. "Umm... Hello, Veronica. I'm sorry for a few minutes ago...I was just a bit...startled by you." Veronica nods understandingly.

"That's okay, I tend to get that reaction from strangers all the time." She says. "Plus, Hunter had said that you'd probably be nervous around me at first anyway." Trixy slides over to them.

"So...you said that this cave may be the one?" Trixy asks pointing at the cave. Veronica nods.

"It should be...but as I said before, I'm not a hundred percent sure..."

"Well, then let's go check it out, Priv." Trixy says with a nod. Privste looks at her as if she is crazy.

"Let's? As in both of us?" he asks. Trixy rolls her eyes.

"Don't tell me you're too scared, Priv. I mean, it's just a little cave. What could go wrong?" She grabs his flipper and drags him after her. Veronica gives them a little wave as they enter the cave. She then lays down in front of the cave entrance.


	12. As One Door Closes, Another Opens

**A.N.-And once again, here is a short-ish chapter.**

**Trixy: next chapter should be longah, though!**

**Me: Hopefully, probably. Anyway, enjoy! XD**

* * *

Chapter 12: As One Door Closes, Another Opens

"You know, Trixy, just about every time you ask 'What could go wrong?' something goes horribly wrong?" Private mumbles nervously as they enter the cave.

"Not every time...It didn't that time when we were watching the ducklings for Mama Duck." Trixy mumbles in reply.

"What?! Yes it did! The ducklings could have gotten hurt!"

"No, they were perfectly safe, and they enjoyed it." Trixy says rolling her eyes. She then reaches into her backpack, which is still damp from being submerged in the ocean, and pulls out a flashlight. She flips the switch on it, but it doesn't turn on. "Well, Buckingham. Isn't that just smashing?" Trixy sighs and puts the dead flashlight back into her backpack. She tries to see what the cave looks like with what little light that comes in through the small cave entrance.

The cave appears large and looks like it goes deep into the hill. Trixy grabs Private's flipper again and drags him with her further into the cavern. "Trixy, are you sure it's a good idea to go furthah without a working flashlight?" Private asks.

"Of course it is! Now stop being such a nervous nellie, Priv." They walk on for a few minutes in silence. Then they come to a sharp turn to the left in the cavern; Trixy frowns at it. "Well, that doesn't look right, the cave should continue straight."

"Maybe it's just a weird cave?" Private shrugs. He sits down on a small rock. "Whoa!" he exclaims as the rock sinks beneath him; the wall before the turn suddenly swings open and the cave entrance slams shut a second afterwards, leaving Trixy and Private in total blackness. Trixy turns in the direction that she thinks Private is in.

"Ummm...Private, what did you just do?" She asks quietly.

"I-I don't know..."

_**-Meanwhile-**_

Pirate X walks towards the penguins' hiding spot. Skipper looks at Kowalski. "Options." he orders. Kowalski takes out his clipboard and quickly starts jotting stuff down on the paper.

"I suggest we slide around him and aboard the pirate ship and look for Private and Trixy there. Then, if we don't see them, we go back to our own boat." Kowalski says. "Then we check out other nearby islands."

"'Ide!" Rico orders everyone as X leans over the rock. The three penguins bolt away from the rock.

"Penguins. I knew it." X laughs. He then chases after them to the ship. The penguins slide aboard the ship. Skipper stands there for a moment finding them all a good spot to hide. X climbs aboard the ship, too.

"Fish-sticks." Skipper murmurs. "Everyone, into the ropes!" he then orders. He, Kowalski, and Rico jump into the tangled pile of ropes and sit there as X looks around. "Not a word." Skipper whispers to them. Rico and Kowalski nod and X continues to look around the ship.

"Here, penguins. You and I both know x-actly that you can't hide forever. So, come out now and I won't make your deaths hurt as x-tremely as I had planned." X says.

**_-Meanwhile-_**

Marlene hops into the chimpanzee habitat. "Um, hey guys." she says. The two chimps look at her.

"Hello, Marlene." says Mason.

"I was wondering if you could read this to me? I thought that this may have a phone number I could to call Skipper and the others to make sure that they're okay..." She says rubbing her left arm with her right paw. She hands the paper to Mason and he takes it and gives it to Phil. Phil signs to Mason.

"It is indeed a sheet of phone numbers, Marlene. Is there a certain one you want the number of?" Mason says. Marlene nods.

"Yes...Skipper's, please." Mason nods.

"It's the fourth number on the list." He hands the paper back to Marlene and Marlene takes it with a smile.

"Okay, thanks, guys." She then waves and hops back out of their habitat. She walks back to the penguin habitat and back to the phone. "Let's see...the fourth number." She picks up the phone and dials the number.


	13. WARNING!

**A.N.—Yay! The chapter _was_ over 1000 words like I hoped! **

**Trixy: Yes, it's like a thousand and a half.**

**Me: Anywho, enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 13: WARNING!

_**"WARNING! INCOMING CALL! WARNING! WARNING!"**_

Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico jump in surprise.

**_"WARNING! I REPEAT; INCOMING CALL! WARNING! WARNING!"_**

Pirate X grins. "I've found you now, penguins. I know x-actly where you are." He says as he walks over to the rope pile.

Skipper growls and takes out his cell phone. "I could have sworn I had this traitorous thing on silent." He mumbles. He sees on the caller-ID that the call is from his HQ. "No time for that now..." He puts the phone away and looks at Kowalski and Rico who are currently looking at their leader in surprise. Neither had known that Skipper had a cell phone. "Don't just stand there! Move out!" He orders as he motions for them to slip into a slide. They nod and all three of them slip out from under the rope pile just as X gets to it.

X lifts the ropes and frowns. He then sniffs the air and turns just in time to see a small pair of orange bird feet disappear into the captain's quarters. He walks into the room and looks around with narrowed eyes behind his black sunglasses. He doesn't see anything. He makes the 'I'm watching you' gesture and then walks back out from the cabin.

Skipper looks cautiously out from behind the large wooden desk. Rico and Kowalski are there, too.

**_"W_****_ARNING_! IMCOMING CALL! WARNING! WARNING!"**

Skipper quickly pulls out the phone and attempts to turn down the volume before it gives away their position. "Agh! Kowalski, you deal with this." He orders tossing the phone at Kowalski. Kowalski catches the cell phone and easily turns down the volume. He also sees that Skipper has two missed calls from the HQ.

"Um, sir? Shouldn't you call our HQ back and make sure that those calls weren't important?" Kowalski asks. Skipper shrugs in reply.

"It was probably just Ringtail messing around in the HQ." Skipper replies.

"But what if it was Marlene or a zoo emergency?" Skipper turns and looks at Kowalski.

"Kowalski, if you'd like to call the HQ back and check all of that, fine. But, I am not going to." Skipper then turns back around and looks around the room with his binoculars. Kowalski sighs and pushes the call button. It is answered almost immediately.

"Hello? Who is this?" Kowalski asks.

"Kowalski? I thought I called Skipper's phone." Says the animal on the other side of the phone line.

"Marlene?" Skipper glances at Kowalski and then goes back to watching the door for X.

"Yes."

"Oh, well, you _did_ call Skipper's phone...he just never answers it."

"Oh..."

"Yes...so, anyway, why are you calling?"

"I was calling because you guys said that you'd be back the other night and you're still gone...I just wanted to check that everything was okay and that y'all weren't being held hostage or something."

Kowalski glances at Skipper. Would Skipper think of this as being held hostage? They were practically under siege, if you thought about it. And what about Private and Trixy? Should he tell Marlene about them? "Um, hold on a moment, Marlene...I'll be right back." He sets the phone down and looks at Skipper. "Skipper, sir, the call _is_ from Marlene...She is wondering why we still are not back."

Skipper turns and looks at Kowalski. "Tell it to her straight, Kowalski. We have two soldiers MIA from the storm and we are currently trying to get around Officer X and back to our boat." He says.

"You mean Pirate X?" Skipper gives Kowalski an annoyed 'I-would-so-slap-you-right-now-if-I-wasn't-holding-binoculars' look.

"Officer X, Pirate X, same difference." Skipper says rolling his eyes. Kowalski nods and is right about to pick up the phone and tell Marlene, when Skipper grabs the phone instead and hands Kowalski the binoculars with a look. Kowalski takes the binoculars and watches the door. "Yes, Marlene?" Skipper asks on the phone.

"Skipper?" Marlene questions from back in the penguin HQ. She gives a silent sigh of relief that he is okay...or if not okay, at least able to talk to her.

"Yes. Now what was it that you needed?"

"I would like to know why you guys aren't back yet. I've already had a close call with Alice and Julian has short-circuited the robots and I'm not sure how long the holograms will keep her fooled." She says while nervously fiddling with the telephone wire.

"Well, try to keep Alice fooled for as long as you can. We still haven't found the privates yet."

"What?! You've lost Private and Trixy?! What happened?! How?!" Marlene gasps. No wonder they weren't back yet!

"They were washed off the boat in a storm. We're still looking for them. We have a few possible leads of where they could be now."

"Oh, I hope that they're okay! Well...good luck." She says. "I hope you find them soon."

"We all do, Marlene. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm kind of busy now." Skipper says. He then hangs up and puts his phone away. He grabs Kowalski by the shoulder. "Options now, soldier."

Kowalski lowers the binoculars from his eyes and gets out his clipboard. "Well, sir, first I need to know where X is, then I can plan from there."

Skipper nods. "Okay. Pri—oh, yeah, right...Okay, I'll go check X's position."

* * *

Trixy looks desperately around in the darkness. Out of the corner of her eye she sees what appears to be a speck of light; she smiles broadly. "This way, Priv!" She says. She then grabs what she thinks is his flipper.

"Um, Trixy? That's my beak." Private mumbles since Trixy has a fairly nice grip clamping his beak shut.

"Oh, sorry about that, Private." she laughs in reply as she releases his beak. "I was thinking that that didn't feel exactly right to be your flippah. Now where is your flippah then?" She extends her flipper into the dark and Private gropes around for it. Then he finds and grabs onto it.

"This is your flippah, right?" Private asks giving it a small squeeze.

"Yes." Trixy nods and she squeezes back on Private's flipper. "Okay, _now_ let's go." She then leads Private along behind her towards the small pin-point of light.

They walk for a while until they waddle into another open cavern where there is light. The room is lit not by torches or lamps, but by some sort of glowing plant. There were _millions_ of green glowing mushrooms _everywhere_!

"Oh my Buckingham!" Trixy exclaims. "I bet Marissa, Cecelia, and Kowalski would love to see such a sight." She waddles over to a cluster of the luminescent fungi and looks them over. "If I remember what Marissa said correctly, I believe that this is...Bitter Oyster, maybe? I could be wrong, though." She looks at Private.

"I thought that mushrooms grew on dead trees...Why are they growing here?" Private asks while tapping his flipper on his beak. "Do you see any dead trees, Trix? Or anything like that?"

Trixy looks around. "I think I may see some old wood...but I can't really tell. It's still rathah dark." She pulls away a few of the fungi and finds a wooden door hidden behind the mushrooms. "Hey, Priv, look! I found a door!"

"A door?" Private waddles over to her. "This cave is just getting weirdah and weirdah."

"I agree...but I don't know about you, but I'm taking some of these funguses...(or is it fungi?) with me." Trixy takes out two fishing-nets from her backpack and stuffs them full of the glowing mushrooms. She hands one of them to Private.

"So, Trixy...how exactly are we going to open the door? I'm sure it's held quite stiff with all of these mushroom roots and things, right?"

"Actually, Priv, I think the door is probably fairly weak, since mushrooms are decomposahs, I think, and would...break it down instead of strengthen it." Trixy says putting a flipper to her beak in thought. She really wished now that she had payed more attention to Marissa when she was going over all of this.

"So...you think that we could just break the door down?" Private gives Trixy a curious, nervous, questioning look. Trixy nods.

"That's _exactly_ what I think!" Trixy puts her flippers to the door and pushes, after a couple minutes she looks at Private. "Well, are you going to help me or not?"

"Oh, yes, sorry!" Private goes over and helps Trixy push on the door. It still doesn't budge. Private then notices the handle. He decides to pull on it instead; the door flies open and Private falls backwards landing in a mushroom patch on his back. "Oof!"

"Private? Are you okay?" Trixy asks, walking over to him and helping him up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He says as he dusts himself off. "So...are we going to go that way now?" Private nods towards the open door. Trixy nods.

"Yes." She grabs Private by the flipper again and they walk into the tunnel.


	14. What If?

**A.N.—Hello, people! Here is chapter 14! Enjoy! :)**

**Trixy: Yep.**

* * *

Chapter 14: What If?

Marlene looks at the phone in her paw. "He hung up on me..." She mumbles as she hangs the phone back up. She then thinks some more, summarizing everything she had just learned from the call. Private and Trixy are missing. Skipper is 'busy' doing something. What is he so busy with that he hung up on her? Marlene walks slowly back out of the HQ to her habitat. She sits down on her bed. "I wish there was a way that I could help."

She then gets an idea. "Of course! I can!" She quickly leaps from off her bed and scurries back to the penguin HQ. She had heard about how Kowalski had fixed the _Tracker_, which, in many opinions, was his best invention yet. And probably one of the few that was useful and usually did not explode. Marlene hopes that he still has it in the HQ and it hadn't been on their boat during that storm.

Marlene hops back down into the HQ and bolts into Kowalski's lab. She opens every drawer and cabinet, looking for the little hand-held devise. "Come on! Come on! Think, Marlene! Think! If you were a psychotic penguin genius, where would you hide your inventions?" She taps her head, thinking really hard.

"What are you doing?" Asks a voice from behind Marlene. Marlene jumps in surprise and spins around to see who it is. It is none other than King Julian.

"I'm looking for something. Now go away," She says. "they wouldn't be too happy if they knew you were here."

Julian crosses his arms. "The king will go whenever and wherever he wants to." He says.

"It's true." Says Mort skipping out from behind Julian. Marlene rolls her eyes.

"Whatever." She murmurs and she continues to search for the invention. She lifts some sheets of paper laying randomly on the work bench. It isn't there either. Marlene gives an aggravated sigh. "Where could he have put it?!"

"Put what?" Asks Julian. Marlene glances at him. Though Julian could be a pain in the tail, maybe he and Maurice and Mort could help her find Kowalski's invention. She sighs.

"I'm trying to find one of Kowalski's inventions. It is small, kind of rectangular, I think it may be silver?...Yes, I think it was kind of silvery." She says. Julian is staring out into space as she talks to him. "Julian, are you even listening to me?" Julian shakes his head.

"Mmm, what? Did someone say something?"

Marlene throws her arms up into the air in irritation. "Nevermind!" She growls. She then storms out of the lab. _'Kowalski must have another place that he keeps his inventions.'_ She thinks. Then she snaps her claws. "Level thirteen! Of course!" She exclaims. She then walks over to the penguins' hidden control panel and tries to bring up the elevator. "Agh! Now which button was it?!" Marlene continues to press random buttons in her haste to get to Kowalski's level.

Mort skips over to where Marlene is trying to bring up the elevator. "Ooh, pretty button." He says and pushes a red button.

"Mort, don't—" Marlene starts and then stops. The elevator has risen from the floor. She quickly gets in it and finds the hidden button for level thirteen. She leaves the three lemurs standing alone in the main part of the HQ.

Julian looks around and notices that Marlene has 'disappeared.' "Where'd Marlene go?" He asks. Maurice looks at Julian.

"You really weren't listening to a word that she just said, were you, your majesty?" Maurice asks.

"She said something?" Julian asks.

Maurice sighs. "Yes, your majesty. She said she is looking for some invention of Kowalski's."

"Oh."

"I heard her say that!" Mort giggles raising his paw. "I did! Me! Me!" He jumps up and down as he says so. Julian gives him an annoyed look and then kicks him out of the HQ through the fish-dish hatch.

* * *

Skipper slides through the pirate boat. He has a small earpiece on his head. He stops for a moment behind some rope and taps it with a flipper. "You're sure he went this way, Kowalski?" He asks. He has been sliding around for a few minutes and still hasn't seen any signs of X.

"Yes, sir." Replies Kowalski. He looks at the make-shift invention in his flippers that he had constructed minutes ago. "It shows him right here on my invention."

"And you are positive that your '_X-Finder_' is right?"

"Yes, sir...I'm fifty-seven percent positive of it."

Skipper sighs. "So, is he forward, left, or right?" Skipper is standing at an intersection in the boat. It was a _very_ large ship with some small hallways inside.

"Erm...Left?" Kowalski looks at the screen. "I don't see a left corridor on this..."

Skipper face-flippers and slowly slides his flipper down his face. "Then what, for crying our loud, do you see on that thing?!"

It is at this moment that the small battery on Kowalski's slapdash devise dies. The screen goes completely blank and Kowalski looks at it sheepishly. "Nothing anymore, sir."

"What do you mean?" Skipper narrows his eyes.

"It...umm...died, sir." Smoke starts to trail from the invention. Kowalski drops it as it grows hot in his flippers. Rico regurgitates a fireextenguiser and sprays the invention.

Skipper sighs again. "Alright." He then taps the radio piece again. He slides down the left passage. Skipper slides up to a room and peaks inside it. Officer or Pirate X is sitting at a desk with his feet propped up on it. Skipper quickly ducks back out of the room and taps the radio. "Found him."

"You did? Where is he, sir?" Kowalski asks.

"Down the left hall in a room at a desk." Skipper takes a K-O bomb from behind him, takes the key out of it, and chucks it into the room with X. He then quickly slides away. "And now he should be sleeping at his desk."

Kowalski nods. "Alright, Skipper, we should be able to escape simply now back to our own boat."

Skipper nods. "Okay, then I want you and Rico to go ahead and prepare the boat. I'll meet you boys out there pronto." He taps the radio again and slides towards the exit. Officer X steps in front of the threshold of the exit with his arms crossed. Skipper tries to stop his slide, but X grabs him.

"I've got you now, penguin." He says with a sickening grin.

* * *

Trixy takes Private's flipper in her free flipper and holds a mushroom lantern out in front of them. They waddle slowly and quietly into the dark tunnel. The tunnel is not just dark, but also damp and the ground is a little squishy. "_Ewww!_" Private and Trixy both say and make disgusted faces as they walk along the weird and wet ground.

"I wondah what will be at the end of this tunnel." Private says after a couple minutes.

Trixy shrugs. "I don't know, Priv. Though, I hope an exit is."

"Me, too." They then waddle along in silence for a few minutes. The only sound that can be heard is the from the squishy floor being walked on. "I wondah what Skippah and the othahs are doing."

"I wondah that, too...They probably think that we're dead..."

"Do you think at they're looking for us?"

Trixy looks at Private. "I'm sure they are...They must be...I mean, it's not like Skippah to just give up on the possibility that his MIA soldiahs could be alive...Is it?"

Private shakes his head. "No...As far as I know he doesn't believe that any soldiah is dead until he has concrete proof."

Trixy nods. "Well...Then he most likely out there on the ocean with K'walski and Rico looking for us."

"Yes...But for how long will they look before they give up on us?" Private asks looking worriedly at Trixy. "What if...What if they give up? What if we nevah get back to New York?"

"No...Priv, please don't start the what if's."

"But...What if we're stuck on this island forevah? What if we get eaten by one of those cannibals? What if instead of an exit we find a pack of badg—_OW_!" Private stops talking after Trixy slaps him upside the head.

"I told you to not start on the what if's, Priv." She says giving him a look. "And, Private, I highly doubt that we'll run into a pack or herd or whatever-it-is-called of badgahs down here, okay?" Trixy lays a flipper on his shoulder and looks at him.

"You slapped me..." Is all Private replies.

Trixy sighs. "It was a last resort." She then grabs his flipper again. "Now, let's go on before the floor gets any squishier."


	15. Ghost Story Come True?

**A.N.—Hello! Here is chapter 15! Enjoy! :)**

**Trixy: Yup. **

* * *

Chapter 15: Ghost Story Come True?

As soon as the elevator stops and opens, Marlene runs out of it and into the room. Working and malfunctioning inventions of Kowalski's line the walls and floor and in every available space. "How can Kowalski find anything in this mess?!" Marlene exclaims with a sigh. She walks over to another workbench and moves blue-prints and plans.

She lifts one blue-print and finds a picture of a green-eyed penguin with feathers that have had the tips dyed pink. It is framed in a heart-shaped frame. Marlene raises an eyebrow. "I wonder who she is...She can't be Doris, since she's not a dolphin..." She then shrugs and puts the picture back where she had found it. Marlene then sees the _Tracker_ beside it. "Ah hah! So that's where it was!" She grabs it and runs back into the elevator.

The elevator opens to reveal Julian and Maurice pushing on the TV. Marlene gives them a look as she walks quickly past them, but then shakes her head. She reaches under Skipper's pillow and gets a feather and lays it on the scanner part of Kowalski's device. It makes a beeping noise and then shows Skipper's coordinates on a map. Marlene smiles and then frowns. 'How in the world am I going to get there?' She asks herself.

She looks around the HQ. there had to be _someway_ that she could get to them. But how?

* * *

Kowalski and Rico slide out of the captain's quarters where they had been hiding. They stop as soon as they see Skipper struggling in Officer X's hands. Kowalski grabs Rico and pulls both him and himself out of sight behind some ropes.

Skipper continues to struggle. He bites his hand and then spits. "Yuck, I know pirates aren't supposed to be clean and everything, but aren't you taking it a bit too far?" X squeezes him harder.

"Wa we 'onna oo?" Rico asks Kowalski.

"Ummm...save Skipper, of course..." Kowalski says slowly, trying to think of some quick options. Suddenly he gets an idea. He licks his flipper and checks the wind and then takes out a protractor and holds it up. He pulls out his clipboard and jots something down. "Rico, tranquilizer gun me." He says holding out his flipper. Rico nods and regurgitates the requested item into Kowalski's flipper.

Kowalski lifts it and then aims according to his calculations and fires. The dart flies out from the little barrel, bounces off a window, hits a mirror, and rebounds against many other objects. Rico and Kowalski have to duck three times before the dart finally stops. It finally sticks to Officer-Pirate X.

Officer X pulls the dart from him with one hand, still grasping Skipper in his other hand. He looks at the dart. "What the—?" He then falls forward asleep. Skipper then frees himself from X's grip. He slides over to Kowalski and Rico.

"That was a good shot, Kowalski." He says with a nod. "Now, let's go back to the boat before he wakes again." Kowalski and Rico nod in reply. They all three then slide back to their boat and casts back off to the sea. "You said there is another possible island around here, didn't you, Kowalski?" Skipper asks after a few minutes.

Kowalski nods and takes out his clipboard with the map. "Yes, sir. It's a little South-East of here."

Skipper nods. "You heard him, Rico, set sail for South-East of here."

Rico salutes. "'Es, 'Ipper."

* * *

Trixy and Private continue to waddle down the squishy and dark tunnel. "Know what, Priv?" Trixy says after they've been walking for a little while in silence.

"What?" Private asks looking curiously at Trixy.

"This tunnel really reminds me of a ghost story that Skippsy told Rachel, Marissa, and I one night."

"Really?"

Trixy nods. "Yes. Would you like to hear it?"

"No." Private shakes his head.

"It was a dark and rainy night..." Trixy begins.

"Trixy! I said no!" Private stops walking and looks at her.

"And I say I'm going to tell you anyway." Trixy says grinning at Private. Private sighs in defeat. "Anyway, as I was saying, it was a dark and rainy night..."

**-Ghost Story-**

Two penguins took shelter in a cave. They had been out exploring the surrounding forest the whole day before and didn't want to get their cameras ruined by the rain. Their names were Bethany and Nicole.

"Has it stopped raining yet, Nicole?" Bethany asked her cousin. Nicole looked out the cave mouth and with a flipper wiped some of her black feathers out of her eyes.

"No, Bethany, it's still raining cats and dogs."

"Really?!" Bethany's dark brown eyes widened.

Nicole sighed. "It's a figure of speach."

"Oh." Bethany frowned, disappointed. Figures of speech weren't nearly as interesting as cats and dogs falling down from the sky, in her opinion.

Nicole sat down beside Bethany. "I think we ought to go deeper into the cave...Maybe take some cave pictures or something?" Bethany nodded.

"Sure! Let's do that!" She smiled and stood up, her blond ponytail whipped Nicole in the face by accident.

"Bethany! Watch it, will you?!"

"Oops, hehe, sorry, Nicole." Bethany gave her older cousin a small sheepish smile. "I guess I just am a little too excited." Nicole gave Bethany a slightly annoyed look and then shook her head and stood up.

"Let's go."

Bethany nodded and skipped ahead of Nicole. She took pictures of random things every couple or steps. Nicole followed her but only took pictures of things that really caught her interest.

**_*Chink! Chink! Chink!*_**

Bethany and Nicole looked around. "Wha-what was that?!" Bethany asked nervously. She got closer to Nicole.

"I'm not sure, Beth." Nicole murmured as she looked around.

***Chink! Chink! Chink!***

"Th-there it is again!" Bethany hid behind Nicole. Nicole narrowed her eyes.

"Stay here." She ordered and started off deeper into the cave.

"Are you nuts?! I'm not staying here alone?!" Bethany called after her with wide terrified eyes. She slid after Nicole and caught up with her in a few seconds.

"Oooooooooooo! Aooooooooooo!" Moaned something in the deep darkness of the cave.

"Eek!" Bethany screamed and clinched onto Nicole. Nicole waddled towards the sound, dragging the terrified Bethany along behind her. Suddenly, something grabbed Bethany's ankle. "EEEEEKKKK!" She and Nicole both looked down at the ground.

On the ground, grabbing on to Bethany's ankle is a penguin. A penguin with a pilot's helmet with cracked lenses on his head and a torn and bloodied, once white, scarf. There are chains around his ankles.

"Aooooaooooo!" He moaned.

**-End of Ghost Story-**

"And they were nevah heard from evah again." Trixy finishes. She looks over at Private. He is trembling.

"D-did you r-really have to t-tell m-me that?!" Private stutterers, now scared that there may be something worse than badgers in the cave tunnel.

Trixy shrugs. "It's just a story. I mean, a ghost pilot that likes to kill penguins? Doesn't that sound a tad far-fetched to you?" Private doesn't answer. Trixy sighs and takes his flipper. They walk down the tunnel once again in pure silence.

_***Chink! Chink! Chink!***_

Private and Trixy both stop dead in their tracks and look at each other. "Trixy...Wh-what was that?!" Private asks her with wide eyes.

"It was...Probably just some water dripping, Priv..." Trixy suggests with a nervous smile.

**_*Chink! Chink! Chink!*_**

"Ow! Dang it!" Exclaims a voice down the tunnel. Trixy and Private look at each other again.

"Still th-think it's just watah?" Private asks.

Trixy gulps. "Maybe it's a friend of Veronica's?" Private gives her a look. It is easy to tell that he doesn't think so. They then continue down the tunnel some more. Suddenly they see some light and a shadow. They hide behind a rock.

The shadow continues towards them. The strange light goes comes with it. Private and Trixy soon are able to make out the approaching figure. He is tall, wearing a pilot's helmet, and a white scarf. He suddenly stops. "Oh, hi, kids." He says.


	16. Plans

**A.N.—Hello, everyone! :D Here, after what feels like forever, is the next chapter; chapter 16! Enjoy! :D**

**Oh, and by the way, I do not own the OC Captain Apollo, he is an OC my boyfriend came up with and therefore belongs to him, not me XD**

**Trixy: Yup, that's right. Enjoy, everyone :)**

* * *

Chapter 16: Plans

Trixy and Private scream and slide back through the tunnel towards the mushroom room. "Wait!" calls the unknown pilot-penguin following after them. Private and Trixy slam the door closed behind them and lean against it, panting and terrified. Private looks at Trixy.

"You just _had_ to tell _that_ story, didn't you?!" He asks.

Trixy looks back at him. "Um...Well, it seemed like a fine thought at the time! Plus, how was _I_ supposed to know that Skippsy told us a real story about...this particular cave...on an island that no one knows about...in the middle of nowheah..." She says, each phrase slower than its predecessor. She then face-flippers with a groan. "We're not penguins, we're a pair of scardy chickens. There's no way that could have been a ghost, Priv. Ghosts aren't real."

They then turn back around and re-open the door. The pilot-penguin is still there; definitely not a ghost. Trixy and Private exchange sheepish, slightly nervous looks. "Ummm...Ladies first?" Private suggests. Trixy gives him a look and then sighs.

"Fine." She says. She steps back into the tunnel and then grabs Private's flipper and drags him along behind her to the pilot. The pilot waddles up to them, giving them a small smile.

"Im sorry for scarring you, kids, I didn't realize that there was anyone else in these cave tunnels." The penguin says. He is holding his pilot's helmet under his left flipper and a lantern in his right. "Oh, and allow me to introduce myself; I am Captain Apollo, world explorer." He smiles a bit wider.

"I'm Trixy and this is Private." Trixy says pointing to Private. "And we're sorry for running off and screaming...You looked like the ghost in the story I had just finished telling." She gives a sheepish smile.

Captain Apollo looks at them with a slightly amused expression. "Really?"

Trixy nods. "Yes, sir...We, for a few moments, thought you _were_ the ghost." Private nods in agreement.

"So, what brings you, kids, here? Since, I'm guessing that you don't live here...?" He asks looking at them and sitting down on a nearby rock.

Private and Trixy sit down, too. "We were swept off of a boat during a storm a couple of days ago." Trixy explains. "And why, may I ask, are you here, Captain?"

"My plane ran out of fuel and I was caught in that same storm...Just came this way looking for coconuts."

"Coconuts? Why coconuts?" Private asks curiously.

"My plane runs on this new special fuel made from coconut milk."

"But why would you look for coconuts in a cave?" Trixy asks, a bit suspiciously.

"I was taking a break from my coconut search, to explore the caves. One never knows what interesting things one will find in caves."

"Oh, okay."

A sudden thought comes to Private. "After you refuel your plane, you'll be able to get off the island, correct?" he asks. Apollo nods; Trixy and Private exchange glances and then nod in silent agreement. They are thinking the same thing."Could you maybe take us with you off this island? Please?"

"And then maybe drop us off at the Central Park Zoo?" Trixy chimes in.

Captain Apollo looks at the two teenagers and thinks this proposition over for a moment and then nods. "Sure, I can do that." He smiles.

"Yay! Thank you, sir!" Private and Trixy both exclaim happily. They now have a way to get home.

* * *

Marlene sits down at the penguins' table. "Now what would Skipper do?" She asks herself. She looks around the room and sees a photograph of Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private with their little submarine. Her eyes light up with an idea. "Of course!" She exclaims hopping up. Julian and Maurice give her a funny look; Marlene ignores them.

She runs over to the penguins' secret hatch to their submarine. It is still there and appears to be in perfect working condition. She walks over to it and spins the wheel on the top of the sub's hatch and opens it. She hops inside and then face-palms. "I don't know how to drive a sub..." She sighs. "Great idea, Marlene." She sighs sarcastically to herself.

Julian, Maurice, and Mort (who has just returned from being kicked from the HQ) follow Marlene to the sub and hear her. "You know, the king has helped the stinky fishy penguins drive this sandwich." Julian brags.

Maurice nudges him. "Sir, it's a submarine...not a sub sandwich..." He attempts to correct.

Julian gives him an annoyed look. "I know what it is, Maurice. That is what I had been calling it." Maurice sighs and gives up on correcting him.

Marlene looks at the lemurs. Could they possibly help her get to Skipper and the rest? Should she risk it?...Did she have a choice? Marlene sighs and makes her decision. "Could you guys...Help me get this thing to Skipper?...I have his coordinates..." She says with a feeling that she may regret this. "Please?"

Julian looks at her. "Well, since you are begging the king, which is me, I guess we can." He says. "Maurice! Flip the flippy-switchy-thingy that makes this sandwich swim!"

Maurice salutes. "Yes, sir, your majesty!" He then scurries over to some switches and switches random ones.

"Ooh! Me too! Me too! I wanna flip a flippy thingy, too!" Mort exclaims hopping up and down. Julian gives him a look and kicks him farther back into the sub.

Marlene sits down in the seat in front of the main controls. "I hope I'm doing this right..." She mumbles as she takes the wheel and starts randomly switching nearby switches and pushing random buttons. The submarine begins to crawl forward. Marlene pulls a lever back towards her. The submarine shoots forward and Marlene smiles. She has figured out how to drive Skipper's sub.


	17. Crash!

**A.N.—Here is chapter 17! It's a bit short, I know. But I'll try to make the next one longer! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 17: Crash!

"I believe there were some coconut trees back this way, Captain, sir!" Trixy calls over her shoulder towards Apollo.

Captain Apollo nods. "Alright, lead the way then." he says. Trixy nods and then she and Private lead the way back to where they had first washed up on the beach. Apollo follows them.

Meanwhile, Veronica, the panther, stalks quietly after them. She now has a small earpiece in one of her pointed black ears. "No, sir, they're no longer trapped in the cave." She says quietly as she pushes a button in the earpiece with her paw.

"And why not?" Says a male voice in reply. Veronica bites her lip and tries to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"Uhhhhhmmmm...An outside source got in the way and showed them an exit?" She says slowly.

"Agent V, was that a question or an answer?"

"Uhhhhh...Answer?" The sound of someone face-palming follows Veronica's answer. She gives a sheepish smile.

"So they were showed an exit by someone we hadn't accounted for? Is that what you are trying to say, Agent V?"

"Yes, sir. That's exactly what I am trying to say." Veronica gives a small sigh in relief. Her boss has accepted her make-shift excuse.

"Then get your tail back to base before you're seen again." The voice sighs.

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir." Veronica says pushing the button again. She stalks back away from Trixy, Private, and Apollo, back towards the caves.

* * *

"No! Julian, no! Get away from those!" Marlene orders as she sees Julian getting close to the switches and dials, for the tenth time in the past hour. He has already changed their course twice and has forced them into three barrel rolls, each of which had left Marlene feeling sick.

"The king will do what he wants." Julian says crossing his arms and giving her a haughty look.

Marlene also crosses her arms, but gives him an almost death-glare. "Julian, sit down and leave the controls to me, okay?" She looks at Maurice who is watching the sonar and doing something useful. "Any pings showing up yet, Maurice?" She asks.

Maurice shakes his head. "Uh, I don't think so, Marlene." he replies, glancing up from the screen. "What, uh, what would a one of those look like, exactly?"

Marlene looks at him and shrugs. "I don't know...Maybe like a boat? Or a dot? Is the screen showing anything at all?"

"Maybe..." Maurice inspects the screen. Marlene sighs and leaves her controls and walks over to see if she sees anything, also.

Mort walks over to the controls and takes them in his little lemur paws. "Look at me! I'm a race-sandwich driver!" He exclaims and does exactly what Marlene had just ordered Julian not to do.

"Mort! No!" Marlene exclaims, rushing over. Mort steers the sub sharply to the left. The sonar starts making very loud pinging noises that start getting quicker and louder.

"Uh, Marlene..." Maurice says, raising his paw a little as if he was going to ask a question.

"Hold on, Maurice." Marlene says. She has picked Mort up and moved him and now is buckling him up in a different seat, far away from the control mechanism and right beside Julian.

"Marlene, you probably should—"

"Not yet, Maurice! Give me a second!"

The sub suddenly rams into something. Both Marlene and Maurice, who had been the only ones standing, fall over. A red light starts to blink from the ceiling. Maurice and Marlene pick themselves up. Maurice stands once again at the sonar, while Marlene runs over to the window to see what had happened. They have run into a boat, and not just any boat. They have rammed into _Skipper's_ boat.

* * *

"Hoover Dam! What was that?!" Skipper exclaims as their boat suddenly shakes violently. All three of the penguins aboard pick themselves up and run to the side of the boat. "Kowalski! Explanation!"

"I believe we've been rammed, sir." Kowalski replies.

"Rammed? Rammed by what?" Skipper turns towards Kowalski, looking skeptically at him.

Kowalski leans farther over the side. "By what appears to be...Our submarine?" He says questioningly as the sub suddenly surfaces right next to the boat.

"What and how the flipping flounder is our sub out here in the middle of the ocean?!" Skipper looks at the surfacing vessel. The hatch suddenly opens revealing Marlene. "Marlene?!" he exclaims.

"Erm, hey, Skipper!" Marlene says sheepishly waving at the penguins. Kowalski, Rico, and Skipper stand looking at her.

"Marlene, what the Hoover Dam are you doing out here in our sub?! And how the deuce did _you_ get it out here?!" Julian, Maurice, and Mort stick their heads up though the hatch and look at the penguins. Marlene gives a small smile and Skipper face-flippers. "And why the kipper did you bring _them_?"


	18. The Hermit Crab

**A.N.- Hello! Here is chapter 18! Enjoy! :D**

**Trixy: And it is longer than last chapter! **

**Me: Yup! **

* * *

Chapter 18: The Hermit Crab

"This should be enough." Captain Apollo says as he looks over the piles of coconuts that he, Private, and Trixy had just finished gathering. Private and Trixy nod.

"Alright...So where's your plane?" Trixy asks. She is extremely eager to leave the island and return back home to the others. She has put as many coconuts as she could possibly squeeze into her little backpack and now wishes that she had Rachel's old backpack with its remarkably unlimited storage space...But, since no one knows where it went after Rachel's stomach became the same way, it is a very wasted wish.

Captain Apollo points towards a clump of trees. "Back that way...I think."

"You think?" Both Trixy and Private say, looking at him. "You mean you're not a hundred percent sure?"

Apollo clears his throat and looks back at them. "Well, I'm almost a hundred percent sure, if that's any consolation to you..."

"So you've lost your plane?!" Trixy exclaims.

"No! No, I never said I lost it...Never said that once."

"But, you just said that you're not a hundred percent sure of where your plane is! Therefore, you lost it!"

"Not true!"

"'Tis true!"

Private watches Trixy and Apollo argue, he sighs. "Can't we just see if it's that way and stop fighting about it?! I mean, standing here arguing is not going to get us back to New York any fastah! And I don't know about you, Trixy, but home sounds really nice to me right about now..." He says looking at them. Trixy looks at the ground.

"Priv's right...Fussing ovah such a silly mattah isn't going to help us any..." She says. Apollo nods.

"As I said, I'm pretty sure my plane is that way." He says as he, once again, points in the direction of some trees. "Come on, kids." Private and Trixy nod and pick up what coconuts they can and Apollo gatherers some of his own. He leads them back through the trees to his white plane.

When they get to the plane, Captain Apollo sets down his coconuts and pats himself for his keys. "Uh oh." He mumbles after a few minutes.

"What?" Private and Trixy ask looking at him.

"I...Erm...Seem to have misplaced my keys..."

* * *

The penguins, lemurs, and otter are now standing ashore on the beach near some coconut trees.

Skipper looks at Marlene with his flippers crossed. "I still want an explanation for why you and them are here, Marlene." He says.

"Erm...Well...You see...I thought that you guys may have needed a little help." Marlene says as she looks back at Skipper. "So, I figured that I should come and help look for Private and Trixy, too...And they're here because I couldn't figure out how to work the sub by myself."

Skipper continues to just look at Marlene for a few more minutes before nodding and uncrossing his flippers. "Alright...Well, it's a good thing you did come, we could use your heightened mammal senses to find them." He says.

Marlene puts her paws on her hips. "Skipper, if you think I came all this way to get down on all fours and sniff around like dog, you've got another thought coming."

"Did I say anywhere in my last statement that you had to 'get down on all fours and sniff around like a dog'? No!" Skipper says. He throws his flippers into the air for emphases. "...That's what Ringtail, Sad-Eyes, and Maurice are going to do." He returns his flippers to his sides and looks at the lemurs.

King Julian looks at Skipper. "No way! The king does not sniff around!" He protests with his arms crossed.

"Yay! We get to sniff around!" Mort says clapping and jumping, then he stops. "Um, what does that mean?"

Kowalski looks at Mort. "It means for you to put your nose to the ground and smell around for Trixy's and Private's scents." He explains as simply as he can.

"Oh...What's a scent?" Mort asks. "Is this a scent?" He picks up a hermit crab and shows it to Kowalski. The hermit crab moves its legs around and gives Kowalski a very dirty look.

"No, Mort. That's a hermit crab." He sighs.

"Oh, so I don't smell it?"

"No...Well, you could, but I—"

"Okay!" Mort sniffs at the hermit crab. It pinches his nose with its pincers. "Owie. This scent is pinchy!"

"...Wouldn't advise it." Kowalski sighs and face-flippers. He gets the crab off of Mort's nose and sets it gently back in the beach. The hermit crab crawls over to Kowalski's foot and pinches one of his toes, hard. "GREAT MOTHER OF HEISENBERG!*" Kowalski exclaims giving a little hop and rubbing his now hurting foot. The hermit crab nods and then scuttles off into the ocean. Skipper, Marlene, Rico, Maurice, and Julian look at Kowalski with strange looks. Mort ignores him and has started off after a butterfly. Kowalski stops hopping and clears his throat with a slightly embarrassed look.

"Anyway, I'd have you do something else, Doll-Face." Skipper says, looking back at Marlene.

Marlene looks back at him. "Which would be what exactly?" she asks.

"Sub-aquatic searching."

"Huh?" Marlene gives him a confused look.

"Marlene, I want you to use the submarine and with..." Skipper looks over his small team. "With...uh...Actually, scratch that." He says. Marlene gives him a curious look. "Kowalski, Rico, I want you two to use the sub and see if you find any signs of the privates under the water." He orders. Rico and Kowalski nod and go off to the sub. "Ringtail, you and the rest of you lemurs go see if you can find their scent. And Marlene," He looks back at Marlene again. "And Marlene, you and I will explore the island forest for them."

Marlene nods. "Alright, Skips." She tries not to show how thrilled she is to be teamed up with Skipper.

Skipper nods. "Okay, teams, this search is a go! Go! Go!" He makes some motions with his flippers that none of the lemurs nor Marlene understand. They just stand there looking at him. Skipper sighs with a face-flipper. "That's was the signal to go."

"Ohhhhh!" They say and then disperse off into their little groups.

* * *

*Heisenberg; Werner Heisenberg, contributed to the creation of quantum mechanics and introduced the 'uncertainty principle' and the concept of exchanged forces.


	19. The Ribbon

**A.N.—Okay, everyone! Here's the next chapter! :D**

**Trixy: Yep! **

**Me: Btw, there's probably only going to be two or three chapters left in this story.**

**Trixy: Yay! **

**Me: Then, I'll start the next one! XD**

**Trixy: Aw.**

* * *

Chapter 19: The Ribbon

"What do you mean you've misplaced your keys?!" Trixy exclaims, looking at Captain Apollo with a wide open beak.

"I mean...Well, I mean that I've misplaced them!" He says, throwing his flippers up into the air. Trixy then face-flippers with a groan.

"Well, that's greeeeaaaat." She sighs. "Then how the Buckingham are we getting into it?"

"Is your feathah-clip out of ordah?" Private asks.

"What?" Trixy turns and looks at Private confused and curious.

Private taps at his head. "You know, that _clip_ I gave you? The one with the _lock-pick_ built in? Is it broken or lost or something?" He asks.

"OH!" She exclaims and takes off the clip and pushes a hidden button. The lock-pick flips out. "It appears to still—Oh, now I see what you were thinking of. Nice idea, Priv!" Trixy says and gives him a huge grin. She waddles over to the plane and sticks it into the plane's lock. Private looks up at the sky with a small sigh and shakes his head a little.

"Be careful!" Apollo exclaims as he watches Trixy at his plane nervously.

"Oh, just keep your feathahs on, sir, I'm not going to hurt your plane." Trixy says rolling her eyes as she unlocks the plane. She then opens the door. Apollo's keys are sitting in the pilot's seat. Trixy grabs them out and tosses them to Captain Apollo. "There. They're no longah lost."

Captain Apollo catches the keys with a nod. He then inspects the plane's lock and Trixy rolls her eyes again. "Alright, kids, we just need to get all the milk from these here coconuts poured into the fuel tank and we can go." He says.

"Yes, sir." Private and Trixy say and give Apollo a salute each. Trixy gets a rock off of the ground and Private grabs a peg-shaped piece of wood and holds it on the coconut as Trixy hits it with her rock. They make a hole fairly quickly in the coconut's shell. Private then takes it over to the plane and pours the nut's liquid into the fuel tank. Captain Apollo watches them slightly surprised; he had not expected them to do this. Trixy looks up from a coconut at Apollo and sees him just standing there.

"Um, sir? Are you just going to stand there or are you going to open some nuts, too?" She asks as she tosses some coconuts at him before he could answer.

"Oh, yeah..." Apollo says and catches one of the coconuts. He then takes out a small pocket-knife and cuts into the nut, cutting a hole in it to pour the milk out from, while Private and Trixy continue their rock-stick method to open their own coconuts.

* * *

"Anything on sonar yet, Rico?" Kowalski asks as he steers the submarine. Rico is staring at the sonar screen with his tongue slightly hanging out of his mouth as he watches the hypnotizing green line go around the screen.

"Um...Nuh uh." Rico answers as he glances momentarily at Kowalski before returning his gaze to the sonar.

Kowalski gives a nod and turns the sub in a circle around the small island. "Still nothing?" he asks after a few minutes.

"O'y a 'ea 'ion." Rico answers.

"Okay, onl—SEA LION!?" Kowalski exclaims and hurries over to the sonar screen to look for himself. He looks at the screen and then looks at Rico with a frown and slightly narrowed eyes. "Rico. That's a tire." He says with an obviously annoyed tone and waddles back to the controls. Rico watches him go back to the wheel and then goes back to watching the hypnotizing sonar.

"'Waski?" Rico says after a few more minutes.

"Yes, Rico?" Kowalski asks not glancing back from the window.

"I 'ink I 'ound 'ome'ing" He says.

"Positive this time?" Kowalski asks and waddles back to him. Rico nods and points at the sonar. Kowalski looks at the sonar skeptically. He then runs to the front of the sub and its controls and brings it about.

"'I'nt dat 'ixy's 'i'on?" Rico asks pointing at a pink ribbon waving out from among some coral.

Kowalski gives a slow nod. "I think it is, yes..." he says. He pushes a button and a small metal claw comes out of the sub slowly and Kowalski uses a joystick to move it to the ribbon. It grabs the ribbon and pulls it out from the coral and into the sub. Kowalski and Rico go and look at the soggy ribbon and then at each other. "We should probably alert Skipper about this..."

* * *

"Ugh! I cannot be believing that I am doing this!" Julian says with disgust.

"On all fours, Ringtail. Now." Skipper orders with his flippers crossed.

"No! No, I will not be getting down on the all fours! _Never_!"

Skipper gives him a look. "If you don't..." He thinks for a moment. "Then when we're back at the HQ, I'll tie you to a chair and force you to listen to polka music for twelve hours straight." He then threatens with a grin and a unnoticeable wink to Marlene.

"You wouldn't!" Julian gasps as he looks at Skipper with a wide open mouth.

"Would and will, Ringtail." Skipper says; Marlene tries not to laugh as Julian, grumbling, gets down on all fours with Maurice and Mort. "Now nose to the ground." Marlene could tell Skipper was really enjoying this.

"No!" Julian says.

"Yes, or you will suffer the polka."

Julian grumbles some more and sticks his nose to the ground. "Well, we can't sniff for scents because we don't know what the stinky, fishy penguins smell like."

"Sounds like you've already described pretty well how you think they smell, Ringtail, but nice try." Skipper says before taking Marlene's paw and leading her away from the lemurs.

Maurice looks at Julian. "Sir, I know it may not be my place to speak...But, this _is_ all for a good cause...You know, finding Private and Trixy?" Maurice says.

"So? This is humiliating to the king! Which is me!"

"Surely you'd rather them be safe, than you remain un-humiliated?" Maurice says looking at him.

Julian looks at him and then gives a small sigh. "Yeah, yeah, whatever...Let's just find them so we can be going..."

* * *

Skipper leads Marlene into some bushes and puts his flipper to his beak, signaling silence. Marlene nods, showing that she understands. Skipper then nods and tugs Marlene behind him to another cluster of bushes. He looks all around them and then looks at Marlene. "Here's a talkie. I'll go this way, you that way," Skipper says pointing in directions. "When we get to that spit up ahead, okay?"

Marlene nods. "Right, okay...And I radio you if I see anything that looks like it could have to do with them?"

Skipper nods. "Correctimundo, Marlene." They then walk a little further down the path and come to the split; Skipper goes left, Marlene right.

"AAGGGHHHHH!" Exclaims Marlene after a few minutes.

Skipper hears her and stops dead in his tracks. "Marlene!" He then slides back don't the way he had come and slides quickly down Marlene's path. He finds her up against a tree, surrounded by penguins.


	20. Breaking Branches

**A.N.—Okay, here is chapter 20! :D**

**Trixy: Yay...**

* * *

Chapter 20: Breakng Branches

Skipper skids to a stop when he sees the penguins. "What the deuce?" He asks silently to no one in particular.

"Skipper!" Marlene exclaims as she pushes herself up against the tree more. A painted penguin takes another step towards her with a fork and knife in his flippers. "Cannibals!"

"Cannibals?" Skipper mutters. He then whistles at the penguins.

"Osololo?" Asks a penguin as he turns around and looks at Skipper. He then taps a penguin beside him and points at Skipper. "Ooood." He says. The other penguin nods with a crazed grin.

"OYOYLOLOSOLO OOOOD!" The other cannibal penguin calls and holds a stick up in the air and points at Skipper.

"Fish-sticks, this can't be good..." Skipper mumbles and then gets into his fighting stance. "Hey!" He says loudly to them. "Leave her alone! Come and get me instead!" The other penguins look at each other with a shrug and then charge at Skipper.

"Skipper! Be careful!" Marlene shouts to him.

Skipper glances momentarily at Marlene before ducking some sharpened sticks that some of the penguins have thrown at him. "Am I ever anything other than careful?" He asks her as he catches and tosses one of the penguins into another. He then quickly slides to over beside Marlene and stands up looking at the cannibals with his flippers up ready to fight. The penguins have now turned back around and are heading back towards Skipper and Marlene. Skipper looks around for something, anything to slow down the cannibals. He sees a loose, low branch in the tree Marlene was cowering up against. He starts climbing up the tree.

Marlene looks at Skipper shocked. "Skipper?! What the heck are you doing?!" She exclaims, glancing from him to the cannibals and then back.

"You'll see." Skipper says. He climbs to the branch and the pushes on it. It doesn't break. "Well darn!" He mutters with a frown. He tentatively waddles a little along the thin branch. It still doesn't break and the cannibals get closer to Marlene.

"Skipper, are you trying to kill yourself?!" Marlene exclaims watching him in horror with an open mouth.

Skipper ignores her and starts hopping on the branch some. "Come. On. You. Stupid. Branch. Why. Won't. You. Break?" He mutters crossly at it as he jumps on it.

_***CRACK!***_

The branch breaks and Skipper is left suspended in open air for a second. "Wh-Whoa!" He exclaims and quickly grabs on to the tree's trunk. The branch falls directly in the cannibals' path. Skipper then slides down the tree and stands beside Marlene. "Come on." He says as he grabs her paw and pulls her quickly away behind him.

* * *

Kowalski goes back to the sub's controls and has it surface once again by the little sloop near the island's shore. He and Rico then exit the sub with the wet, bright pink ribbon. "Where do you think Skipper went?" Kowalski mumbles as a question to Rico.

Rico shrugs. "How am I 'pose' oo 'ow?" He asks back.

"I don't know! I was just checking!" Kowalski replies with a sigh. "...Maybe Maurice would know where he went..." He and Rico then start towards the wooded part of the island, looking for either Skipper or the lemurs...Or either of the privates for that matter.

"Ugh! Maurice! Be reminding me that next time I have the wanting to say I can drive a sandwich to keep my royal, and very handsome, mouth shut." Kowalski hears Julian say. Kowalski and Rico slide towards the voice.

"And why is that, your majesty?" Maurice replies, not really caring, but he knows that that is what Julian wants him to ask.

"Because, this is being to much of the work! And we kings, like the royal, handsome me, we don't do work...That's what subjects are for!" Julian says standing up. "Especially not tracking work." Rico and Kowalski come up upon the lemurs' little clearing.

"Maurice!" Kowalski calls. Maurice looks around a little confused.

"Uh, yes?" He asks; he doesn't see the penguins yet. Kowalski and Rico get closer to them and Maurice now sees them.

"Have you seen, or know where Skipper is?" Kowalski asks.

"Uh, duh!" Julian pipes in. "The bossy penguin went with Marlene that way!" He points in the direction of some trees and a path. Kowalski looks at Maurice and Maurice nods in agreement with King Julian.

Kowalski nods. "Alright..." He and Rico then slide off in the direction of the path.

* * *

"...Alight, that ought to do her." Captain Apollo says as he dumps the contents of the last coconut into the plane's fuel tank. He opens the plane's door and gets into the pilot's seat.

Trixy looks up from her sandcastle she had started building from boredom. "Okay...Just a second..." She says as she places a purple starfish on the top of her sandcastle with a small smile. She then stands up and dusts herself off, as she does so she reaches up to where her neck-ribbon usually is to adjust it. She does not feel her ribbon and starts looking around where she had been with a gasp. "Oh no!" She exclaims quietly.

Private hears Trixy and sees that she seems to be looking for something. He curiously slides over to her from the plane. "What's wrong?" He asks.

Trixy looks at him with wide eyes and a sad expression. "My ribbon! It's gone!" She says with a very slight quiver in her voice.

"What ribbon?" Private asks; he is somewhat confused.

"My favorite one...Th-the one you gave me for my birthday one year back in Texas..." Trixy says quietly. "I-it must have come off in the storm and I must not of noticed..."

Private looks at her, not really knowing what to say. "Oh..."

Trixy nods slowly and then looks out at the sea. "But...There's no telling where it could be by now..." She gives a small sigh. "...Oh well...Guess it's time to go, right?"

Private nods. "Yes..." He says slowly. He can tell Trixy is really upset about her missing ribbon.

Apollo wonders what is taking Private and Trixy so long to get into the plane. He waddles over to them. "Kids, are we going or not?" He asks a bit impatiently.

"We're going." Trixy says as she takes Private by the flipper and drags him to the plane.

Captain Apollo follows after them. "You'll both have to share the co-pilot's seat." He says as he gets back into the pilot's seat.

"Alight, sir." Trixy and Private say and climb into the copilot's seat. They put the buckle over both of them as Apollo buckles himself in.

"Everyone good to go?" Apollo asks; Private and Trixy nod. "Alright." Captain Apollo then begins to go through all of the pre-flight procedures and starts the plane. After a few minutes the plane is up in the sky flying towards New York.


	21. They're Gone

**A.N.—And here's chapter 21! :D and I can say for sure that there will be one more chapter and then an epilogue and then I will start the next story :)**

**Trixy: I can't believe you had me give up on my ribbon and go back to New York without it :O**

**Me: Well, concider it pay back for sarcasm...**

**Trixy: XP**

**Me: Anywho, I hope you guys like the chapter and thank you all so much for the reviews! :D This story's reviews have already topped my record :D So, thank you all, again :)**

* * *

Chapter 21: They're Gone...

The plane touches down in an empty, deserted part of the Central Park in New York. Apollo turns off the plane and looks over at Private and Trixy who are still seated in the copilot seat. "Well, here we are, kiddos; New York." He says with a small smile.

Private and Trixy nod and unbuckle their seatbelt. "Thank you, sir." Trixy and Private say with a smile to him.

"Anytime." Captain Apollo says with a nod to them. He pushes a button on the plane's dashboard and a door opens on the plane. Private and Trixy then exit the plane and waddle a little bit away from it. They wave at Apollo as he and his plane take off again and leave.

Trixy suddenly looks at Private with a small gasp. "We forgot to say goodbye!" She says shocked at herself.

"...Then maybe that means that this isn't the last we've seen of him." Private suggests with a small shrug and smile.

Trixy smiles back at him. "Maybe..." She then smiles even wider. "Race you back to the HQ!" She says with a very excited laugh.

"You're on!" Private laughs, too. They both then slide to the HQ. They get there and find it deserted. Private frowns as he looks around the empty and silent HQ. "I wondah where the othahs are..." He mumbles.

* * *

Skipper and Marlene run down the path and somehow make it back to the shore with the sloop and the submarine. They stop running and glance behind them, panting a little. "I think we lost them." Skipper says as he gets his breathing back under control.

Marlene nods. "Yeah...I think we did too..." She pants in reply.

"We need to find the others and warn them about the penguin cannibals." Skipper says thinking.

"Uh huh...And speaking of cannibal penguins, thank you." She says and looks at Skipper with a smile.

Skipper looks back at Marlene with a small grin. "For what?"

"For saving me!" Marlene says with a very small laugh. "And for not breaking your neck from falling out of that tree..." She gives him a small kiss on the cheek.

Skipper turns a little red. "Euhm...Erm...You're...Uhm...You—you're wel–...Uhm...You're welcome." Skipper stutters back, greatly surprised.

Marlene gives another little laugh at Skipper's sudden blushing. 'So...Maybe he likes me back?' Marlene thinks to herself happily. 'I hope so...'

* * *

Kowalski and Rico follow the path to a branch that is in the way of the rest of the path. They look around and see no one and then look back at each other. "Well, either Julian and Maurice were wrong, or they've already returned to the shore..." Kowalski says.

Rico nods. "Yup."

Kowalski nods also. "Let's go back and check." Kowalski and Rico slide back down the way they came and slide back to the beach. They find Skipper and Marlene there. "Skipper!" Kowalski calls and slides over to him.

Skipper turns and looks at him. "Yes, Kowalski? Did you two find anything?" He asks.

Kowalski nods. "Yes, sir. Rico?" Kowalski turns towards Rico. Rico regurgitates the bright pink ribbon and holds it up. Skipper glances from the ribbon to them with a questioning look. "It's Trixy's ribbon...We found it among some coral during our search..."

"Oh..." Skipper says. "So...That means that they had probably been on this island, then?"

Kowalski nods and then gives Skipper a curious look. "Been, sir?"

"Yes...Been...You see, Kowalski, this island is infested with cannibal penguins...If they had been here, then they were probably..." Skipper's voice trails off and he looks down at the ground.

Marlene looks at Skipper with wide eyes. "So...Does that mean that...They're gone?" She asks with a sad expression. Skipper says nothing but gives a small, slow nod.

Kowalski looks at Skipper and Marlene. "But...What if they weren't eaten?"

Skipper looks back up at Kowalski. "Then they drowned in the sea." He says a bit more sharply than he meant. "Either way, they're gone and we've lost two young recruits to the weather." Skipper turns around then and waddles over to the boat quickly. He wipes his eyes with a flipper when he thinks he is far enough away with his back turned to them. "Go get Ringtail and the rest...We're going back to the zoo..." He says after a moment.

Kowalski looks at Skipper with a soft look and nods. "Yes, sir..." He says and turns away. "Come on, Rico..." He mutters to Rico with a small nudge. Rico nods and waddles with Kowalski back to the lemurs.

* * *

Trixy and Private waddle out of the HQ and continue to look around. They go to Marlene's. Trixy even knocks on the cave's wall before entering. "Marlene?" She asks quietly before waddling into the cave. There is no reply and no one is in the habitat besides themselves. "Well this is odd..."

Private nods. "Very..." He says. They quietly leave Marlene's habitat and go to the lemurs'. It is silent there, too.

"Where the Buckingham is everyone?!" Trixy says looking around with wide eyes. "Did they all go off on a mission without us?"

Private looks around. "I-I wouldn't think so...Maybe...Maybe they're not back from the trip yet?"

Trixy looks at Private. "That wouldn't explain the othahs' disappearances though..."

Private looks back at Trixy. She was right; it was not an explanation to where the others could be. He looks at the ground. "I don't know, Trix..." He says silently. "I really don't know..."

Trixy looks at Private and then back towards the HQ. "Maybe they did go on a mission without us...Why don't we go on back to the HQ and wait for them if that's the case?"

Private nods. "Alright..." Trixy nods and takes Private's flipper and they waddle back to the HQ.

* * *

Kowalski and Rico waddle up to Julian, Maurice, and Mort who are all still in the little clearing, not doing what they were ordered to do. "Julian." Kowalski says.

Julian looks at Kowalski. "That's _King_ Julian, to you, smarty penguin." He says.

Kowalski gives a sigh. "Whatever...Anyway, Skipper says its time to go...Back to the zoo." He says as he looks at them.

Maurice gives them a curious look. "What do you mean back to the zoo? Did you guys find Private and Trixy?" He asks.

Rico shakes his head. "Nuh uh...'Ipper 'ay dey 'obably yum yum." He says.

"What?" Julian asks as he gives Rico a weird look and glances at Kowalski for an explanation.

Kowalski gives a small sigh before answering. "They were most likely eaten by the cannibal penguins on the island...And if they weren't, then they probably drowned on the way to the island..." He says sadly. "Either way...They're gone..."

Mort looks at Kowalski with huge puppy-like eyes. "No more Private?" He asks.

Kowalski looks at him and swallows with a nod. "N-no more Private."

"And no more Trixy?" Mort continues to ask and looks at Kowalski still with wide, sad eyes.

"And no more Trixy..." Kowalski says and turns away. He swallows back some tears before speaking again. "C-come on back to the boat..." He says and waddles off towards the boat and sub without waiting for them.

Rico looks at Kowalski's retreating form and then looks at the lemurs. "Aw man, don' lea' ee ere 'ith dem!" He says and looks at the lemurs again. "'Ome on, 'et's 'o." He tells them and waves his flipper towards the way Kowalski had went. He and the lemurs then walk back to the beach after Kowalski.


	22. Back Home

**A.N.— After this there will be the epilogue. Enjoy :D**

**Trixy: Hmm...**

**Me: What?**

**Trixy: You're sure you're ending this here?**

**Me: Yep...Why?**

**Trixy: *shrugs* Seems like you could have written a little more.**

**Me: Yes, I could have...But, didn't want to.**

**Trixy: Okay...Whatevah.**

**Me: Enjoy everyone! And thank you for the 100 reviews! :D**

* * *

Chapter 22: Back Home

Rico and lemurs walk to the others. Skipper has Kowalski, Rico, Maurice, and Mort take the sub, while he himself, Marlene, and Julian sail the little sloop. Their trips in both vessels are silent. Most of them are thinking over fond memories of Private and Trixy. Julian nor Mort think of things like at all. Mort is too busy watching fish swim by under the water in the sub, and Julian is too busy being sea-sick over the ship's side. It doesn't take them all more than a few hours to make it back to New York's coast. "Everyone, please exit the boat and sub." Kowalski says quietly, though he doesn't really need to; everyone is already out of the both.

"Everyone's out, soldier." Skipper says somewhat monotoned. He is thinking on the many possible things Skippsy will do when she is told about Trixy...None of these thoughts are pretty or have nice outcomes.

"Alright..." Kowalski holds a flipper out to Rico. Rico regurgitates a shrink ray into his flipper. Kowalski takes it and shrinks both vessels. The penguins then take the tiny boat and submarine and waddle with them back towards the zoo with Marlene and the lemurs.

When they get to the zoo, Marlene goes back silently to her habitat and the lemurs go to theirs. The penguins take their vessels into the HQ's garage-type area that is hidden behind a statue in the zoo. They then mutely waddle to their own habitat and Skipper opens up their fish-bowl hatch. He hops down first and waddles sadly and silently inside.

"Go fish, Priv." Says a voice in Kowalski's lab.

Skipper raises one of his nonexistent eyebrows. "What the deuce...?" He mumbles and waddles into the lab as Rico and Kowalski hop down the ladder into the HQ also.

Trixy and Private look at the door of the lab from their card game. "'Ello, Skippah!" They say with large grins.

Skipper stands there stunned for a moment. "Private? Trixy?" He asks softly. They nod with still large smiles. Skipper rushes forward and grabs them both into a suffocatingly tight hug. "Don't you ever, _EVER_ do this _EVER_ again! Do you hear me?!" He exclaims and squeezes them tighter. "Do you hear me?!" Trixy and Private give him somewhat frightened and surprised looks. "...Do you hear me?!"

"Yes, sir...Loud and...Clear..." Trixy gasps through the tight hug as she struggles to escape Skipper's hug. "Now...Can you...Let us go?...You're...Squeezing us...To death!"

"Oh..." Skipper says and releases them. Trixy and Private take a moment to regain some air in their lungs that Skipper had squeezed out. Kowalski and Rico walk curiously in.

"Holy Hydrogen atom!" Kowalski exclaims stopping short and staring at Private and Trixy with a wide open beak. The two young penguins smile largely and very happily back.

"'Ooks!" Rico says pointing a flipper at them and giving Skipper a frightened expression.

Skipper shakes his head. "No, Rico, they're not 'spooks.'" He says with a small smile. "They're really there."

Rico and Kowalski give Private and Trixy another large hug. "Ugh! Not...Again!" Trixy and Private gasp. Skipper gives a small laugh.

_Bring...Bring...Bring..._

"Now who the flying flounder would be calling at this time of night?" Skipper mutters to himself as he waddles to the nearest, and only phone and answers. "Hello?" After a moment he nods and sets the phone down. "Kowalski! It's for you!" He shouts.

Kowalski peeks curiously out of the lab. "For me, sir?" Skipper nods and hands him the phone. Kowalski tentatively holds it up to a earhole. "Hello?" He asks with an unsure tone at first, then after a moment his face lights up. "Oh, hello, Cecelia!" He says with a grin, and then he frowns a little. "I know...I had...Er...Technical difficulties?" He glances over at Skipper and the others. His eyes then widen a bit and he gives a small gasp. "You're c-coming here?!"

**_...TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	23. Epilogue

**A.N.—Here's the final chapter! :D Enjoy!**

**Trixy: Yup!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Epilogue

Veronica walks to a building hidden within a small mountain on the island. She takes a deep breath before entering. She knows that she failed her mission...And that her boss will not be pleased. She enters the building with a small gulp.

"You're late." Says a feminine voice coming from some shadows.

Veronica turns towards the voice. "I-I know..." She replies softly with a slight tremble in her voice.

"Well, the docs are wait'n for you...And if _I_ were you, I wouldn't want to keep them wait'n much longer...They're mad enough at the moment as it is."

Veronica nods with a small gulp. "O-okay, th-thank you." She walks a bit slowly and nervously to another door and opens it. She then steps into the room and knocks on the inside of the door with her long tail.

"Come in, Agent V. We've been expecting you..." Says a from a chair that is turned away from the door. Veronica nods and silently walks father into the room to an empty chair. "Sit." Veronica sits in the chair.

"Was it too hard of a mission for you to just keep those two little pen-gu-ins locked up in that cave?" Asks another voice from a different chair.

"N-no, sir." Veronica replies shakily.

"Then _how_, may I ask, did Tux and Guen _escape_?" Asks the first voice that had spoken to her in this room.

"Erm...Well...You see—"

"Save it." Says the second voice. "You failed your mission, and because of that the two pen-gu-ins are back with Skipper and the rest."

"Which means we will have to go with Plan B...Agent V, tell Sarah to come here..."

"Y-yes, sir." Veronica says and quickly leaves the room. Sarah Vixen enters the room a moment later.

"You called, doc?" She asks with a grim smirk on her muzzle.

"Yes. I have a mission for you...A _solo_ mission..."


End file.
